Falling
by YoungCat
Summary: Mika goes into the past to find an unexpected adventure with a cold lord who warms up to her. Rated Mature for some biznasty and language. *Cover art drawn by me. Yes, she's black."
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is an OC fan fiction.

I own NONE of the characters, besides my own, Mika.

Enjoy!

Falling

Ok, here's the thing, I'm Mika, I'm sixteen, and today was supposed to be the best day of my life. I had a date with the hottest, most popular guy in my school; Sky Jenkins. As I applied my mascara, I though about his tan lean muscles. His dirty, blond hair and leaf green eyes. Adjusting my aqua blue short, shorts, and my jet black tank top I took a look into the mirror.

My waist long, black hair curled at the ends, and my caramel colored skin glowed with health. I wasn't one to be conceited, but I look hot! I looked like one of those Victoria Secret Models, hard bodied yet curvy. I slipped on my shiny new hiking boots, grabbed my overnight bag (I was staying overnight at my friends house) and my purse. As I walked out my room door I heard my mother calling.

"Mika," I rolled my eyes, and headed to her room. My mother was sitting on her bed holding something in her hand. She was the complete opposite of me. She had long, silky blond hair, and bright, blue eyes, a far cry from my raven colored hair, and honey brown eyes. She was still very beautiful. She showed me what she was holding. It was a beautiful, round crystal. It glowed pink.

"Whoa, nice jewel you got there." I said with my usual husky slur. She looked at me and back at the crystal with love in her eyes. She always looked like she loved everything. You could have murdered a thousand kittens and she still look at you with love. "Where'd you get it?" I asked.

Her bell like voice chimed out, "Your father was given this crystal many years ago when he was visiting Japan." She stood to walk over to me and placed the jewel necklace around my neck. "A strange man approached him and gave him this necklace. He told your father that he would need it much later in life. And you know your father; he just had to listen to the man." She walked to my front to see me. She shined with pride; I turned to look at myself in her mirror. I must admit, I was surprised. The crystal seemed to amplify my looks.

It felt so warm and powerful against my skin. I gave my reflection a little smile, and turned to my mother. I gave her a tight hug, "Thanks mom." She chuckled, patted my head and let me leave. Little did I know this was the last time I would ever see her.

. . .

When Sky drove up in his cherry red convertible, I thought that I would faint. He was so sexy; he didn't open the door for me, but I was too excited to care. He drank up my scantily clad body with obvious approval. I blush from the look in his eyes. We didn't talk on the way to the only teen club in the city; Barely Legal. My friends and I would always laugh at how right and very wrong the name was.

I saw a few friends as we were parking. They all gave me thumbs up, and mocked fainting, and kisses. I rolled my eyes and followed Sky into the club. It was packed; young bodies were crushed together, the lights were flashing, and the music was fast and loud. I loved it.

My body immediately started to move with the beat. I raised my arms into the air and swayed to the music, letting the music flow over me. Sky reclined against a wall to watch me dance. I didn't care though. The sexual tension and the smell of sweat took over my senses. I started to move my hips when I felt two strong hands grip them. I looked back to see Sky gyrating with me to the music.

I turned to wrap my arms around his neck, looking deep into his eyes. I could feel the crystal warming against my chest. The strobe lights seemed to become brighter and the music louder. Sky had a confused look on his face. I smiled my most dazzling smile, and rubbed myself against him. I could feel wind blowing my hair back; licking at my skin.

Sky jumped back from me. I was confused, everyone was staring at me. I closed my eyes to clear my head. But when I opened them up again, I was falling.

. . .

When I say falling, I don't mean I tripped or something. I mean that I was flying through the air, plummeting towards the Earth! My hair was blowing around me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. My mind was racing; this had to be a dream. I calmed down enough to look around. I saw my purse and overnight bag floating a few feet away from me. I swam through the air and grabbed my bags. Holding them to my chest, I looked down. I had to choke down a sob.

All there was beneath me was green trees as far as the eye could see.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" I yelled in my head. Is this how it is going to end? The perfect day is now the worst nightmare. I was on a date with my biggest crush, now I was going to be crushed!

As I felt sorry for myself, I didn't notice the giant white blob headed towards me at a frightening speed. Until I turned around that is. Headed towards me was a giant, white fucking DOG!

"What the hell!" I screamed before impacting with its forehead. Before I could tumble off its back, I grabbed a hold of its fur. Trying my best to clamp my thighs around it, I wrapped my bags around my body. Burying my face against its silky white fur, I fell asleep.

. . .

I woke up with a start. My head hurt like hell, and for a second I thought that I was in my room. But then I heard the crackle of a wood fire, and a child's laughter. I sat up, rubbing my sore head, and opened my eyes slowly. I was lying atop a simple blanket, and a warm bright fire burned in front of me.

Bracing my back against a tree behind me, I stood up. My legs were shaky, and I couldn't seem to walk. I made a groan of irritation.

"Oh, she's awake!" I heard the voice of a little girl chirp. I slowly turned my head towards the voice. Sitting next to something that looked like a dragon, (for some reason I wasn't surprised) was a little girl. She had dark brown hair, and eyes, with a friendly face. From all the anime I watch, I could see that her clothes were Japanese style. Like a kimono, or something like that.

The girl stood, "Are you an angel?" She looked up at me with silent awe. Now I was confused.

"What?" I asked quietly. I had no fucking clue what she was talking about.

"You fell from the sky! And you were glowing! An- and," She was at a loss for words. I looked down at the girl and a small smile played at my lips.

"Little girl, I am far from being an angel." I tried to stand straight, but I staggered and almost fell. The girl gasped and ran towards me. She helped me back down onto the blanket.

"You shouldn't move, Miss. When Lord Sesshomaru caught you, you hit your head really hard on his." The girl's words were just going through one ear out the other. Who the hell was Lord Sesshomaru? Where the hell am I? I had so many questions running through my head, but I didn't know what to say first. First things first.

"What's your name?" I asked the little girl. She immediately lit up.

"My name is Rin." Said the little girl proudly, and then pointed to the dragon thing. "And that is Ah Un. Usually Jakin and Lord Sesshomaru are here with me, but they went to go do gown up stuff."

She sighed, making me smile. Hopefully her friends were as friendly as she was. Or I was going to explode! But then something clicked into my head.

"Wait, you said your friend saved me right?" She nodded, "But I landed on a giant dog! So you're telling me that your friends with a giant dog!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I felt like I was on a different planet. Rin giggled a bit when I let out an exasperated grunt.

"That was just his demon form, Miss." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Demon form." I echoed. She nodded and laughed a little harder.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a demon, and in his demon form he's a giant dog. But normally he looks like a man. We just happened to be flying when I saw you falling. My lord also saw you. He flew towards you and tried to catch you, but you crashed into his face." She giggled harder. "I've never seen him so confused. He usually is never taken by surprise, but a girl falling from the sky made him a little flustered."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Demons? What kind of crazy ass crap was that? As I was thinking about how absolutely nuts this all was, I saw my bags out of the corner of my eye. I jumped at them. At that moment, my bags were the best thing I could see. My purse was inside of my overnight back. I could of cried when I saw my snack foods, and drinks that I planned on eating the day after.

I even had extra clothes, and clean underwear! Rin couldn't see why I was excited about, so she just shrugged it off and tended to the fire. I dug out my cell phone from my bag, I knew it would be useless; how could there be service in this hell hole. Plus it only had one bar left before it would die. I sighed and threw the useless piece of metal back into the bag.

Picking up a pair of black shorts, I got up now able to walk. Rin looked at me with worry.

"I'm just gonna change my clothes." She smiled at me and returned to what she was doing. I slipped a few feet away, and pulled down my tight jeans shorts. They were not forest appropriate clothes. I pulled on the soft running shorts, and pulled my hair into a pony tail. There was warmth at my skin, and when my hand reached my chest I realized that I was still wearing the crystal. It was the one comforting thing in this whole crazy situation.

Sighing, I walked backed to the small camping area.

"Rin, can you tell me where we are?" I turned the tree corner and came face to face with the most beautiful man I have ever seen; even more beautiful than Sky. His unreadable golden eyes looked at me with a mild curiosity. His long moon silver hair looked as if it were spun from silk. He had strange markings on his skin and a giant furry thing on his shoulder. That's what threw me off a bit.

I could see that he was very tall, and was wearing armor. Rin danced around him, chasing a little toad… thing, around him. She stooped when she saw me turn the corner, ran up to me and pulled me towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she's awake and just fine!" She looked up at him with love in her eyes. Just like how her mother would look at her. "This is… sorry you didn't tell me your name." She turned to me.

"I'm Mika, nice to meet you, and thank you for saving my life." I kinda did a small awkward bow; I knew that the Japanese were big on respect. He kept his face an unreadable mask, and I raised my chin a little higher to show that I wasn't afraid of him. His eyes wandered down to the crystal on my neck. Unconsciously, my hand flew up to the necklace.

The round, warm crystal pulsated in my hand. Its pure light shined through the cracks in my fingers.

"Ahh!" The little toad thing (which I assumed was Jaken) yelled in surprise. "My lord, could it be?" His voice was very pitched and scratching. I looked down at him in annoyance. His beady black eyes stared harder at my hand. "It is! It is! That is the Shikon Jewel! But that's impossible; your brother's mortal friend shattered the jewel! How could this be! Oh my Lord!" He was stopped by a single look from Sesshomaru. He coward behind Rin. The dog demon looked down at me with his golden eyes and asked me in a voice that gave me shivers.

"Who are you, and where are you from?" I wasn't sure where I should start.

"Uh… I'm Mika. And I'm from America." I saw the confusion in Rin and Jaken's faces. But the dog demon kept his face unchanged.

"Where is that?" I looked at him with skepticism.

"America is like, the largest power in the know world." I waved my hand around to make my point. "Only cavemen wouldn't know that." I snorted. Rin giggled, and Jaken turned red with distaste. Sesshomaru sniffed the air around me.

"You smell like someone I know." His golden eyes stared into mine. "What year do you hail from?"

"2011. Why?" A shadow of a smile played at his lips. I didn't like that look. Even Jaken seemed to shrink from that smile.

"You are far from your time _human." _He then looked at Jaken, "Prepare Rin and Ah Un, we're leaving." Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the dragon thing. Rin chased after him, looking back at me with unsure eyes. I turned to my bags and picked them up. I wasn't going to follow them; I knew when I was unwanted. Not knowing where the hell I was going, I started to walk into the forest.

"Well then, what the hell should I do now?" I was pissed, scared, and on the verge of tears when I walked away. I never truly realized what it was like to be alone. Feeling sorry for myself, I never even watched where I was going. Then I heard the sound of water nearby.

That cheered me up a bit. "Where there's water, there is fish." Smiling confidently, I walked towards the sound. When I reached the clearing, I gasped. Everything was so beautiful. So green and fresh, and the water looked so inviting. "Ugh, I want to bathe." I decided to try and make a fire.

"Let's see, I have a lighter, and some paper. Now all I need is wood." I walked back into the forest, but not too deep to where I where I would get lost. Soon I had a fire blazing. I let out a satisfied chuckle. "See I don't need anyone." And then my stomach growled.

There was no way I would be able to survive on snack foods alone, but I also had no idea how to fish. I went to the edge of the small river and looked into the clear, cold water. I could see the fat, tasty fish. Those teases. They probably know how useless I am!

I got into the water, and immediately got goose bumps. But as I tried to walk I slipped and fell into the water.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled in frustration. I hated water, I never liked swimming, but I had to learn anyway, since our house was so close to a lake. I tried and failed many times, eventually giving up. I took off my soggy clothes and put them by the fire to dry. Looking through my bag for a blanket, I found a flask. I smiled a bit. My mother knew me so well. She knows I don't drink, but just to remind me of that fact, she puts in the temptation. I unscrewed the cap and winced at the smell. Yep, whiskey; damn mom.

I cleaned the silver flask in the river, filling it with fresh water. As I slumped into my small sleeping bag, I wondered how Sky was doing. I missed my mom, and my dad. I knew I would never go back, that I would never see them again. I cried, there I said it. I bawled like a new born baby. I sobbed until I passed out, into a dreamless sleep.

. . .

When Sesshomaru first saw her falling through the sky, he didn't know what to think. The first thing he saw was her shockingly black hair. Then her beautiful, yet confused and startled face. When she crashed into him, and grabbed on for dear life, he let her stay on. He could have easily shaken her off, but he couldn't find himself able to do it.

She had hit her head quite hard, and when they reached the ground she was out cold. Rin was running around him calling her an angel, and he was inclined to believe her. She was the loveliest thing he had ever seen. But when He sniffed her he knew she was a mere human. And no matter how pretty she was, he would never like her.

Or so he thought.

He had left her at camp with Rin, think that she was no threat, and was surprised to see he gone when he returned.

"My Lord! She's an angel alright! She had this thing in her hand that glowed and she's so pretty!" He had to smile at her innocence. He heard a husky female voice coming from his left. It gave him chills to hear it. The he saw her. On the outside he was a calm and collected lord, but on the inside he was still a man.

Her hair was pulled back, and she had very exotic features. She looked as if she was barely wearing anything, but he never kept up with the human fashion. When she told him her name, he wanted to repeat it, so he could taste it on his lips. Mika; a beautiful name. But all of that left his mind when he saw what was hanging around her neck.

He was very curious now. She had the Shikon jewel, the very thing his brother was looking for. And yet here she was, a small human girl, with the whole jewel. The one thing that cleared this up was when he realized that she wasn't from this era. Now he wanted nothing to do with her.

And obviously a very observant girl, she left without complaint. No doubt that she would die of either hunger or a demon would eat her. But she was not his problem. But as he was prepared to leave, he turned back to see if he could still see her. She had completely disappeared. He sniffed the air to see if he could smell her scent, but that was also gone.

"Jaken, take Rin and leave. I will meet up with you later." Before Jaken could reply, the lord was off. Rin smiled, because though she was young, she was wise, and she knew where her lord was headed. He was worried, though he didn't see why he should be. She was a mere girl of no importance. Yet he had the need to find her. He was about to give up when he heard a tart curse coming in the opposite direction in which he was headed.

And to his amusement he found her soaked, and fumbling with fish. She had been able to build herself a fire, and had set up a small camp. He sat in the large tree and watched her struggle with her quest for food. Eventually, however, she gave up and returned to her little camp. As he was about to reveal himself, she started to strip.

He was fascinated by her body; it was so different from the women of his time. She was very fit, yet had the softness of a woman. The underclothes she was wearing confused him. It seemed to barely even cover her private areas. Barely a wisp silk and lace separated her body from the world. She relaxed into her bed clothes, and started to cry.

His heart braked for her, but he shook his head to tell himself that he was acting ridiculous. He watched her until she fell asleep. The he jumped from his perch and walked toward her sleeping frame. Her hair changed colors in the firelight. He knelt down to touch the silken ribbon of raven. Bringing the lock to his nose he smelt it. Such a strange scent, like mint with berries. Her eyes moved behind their soft tan lids.

And she had a slight frown in her brow; her lips pouted as if she was thinking. She must be dreaming of a way to get out of here. He was enjoying his time when all of a sudden her fist connected to his jaw. His eyes widened in surprise, not only because she hit him, but because of how much it hurt. He looked down at her to find her eyes wide open, staring wildly at him.

"Get away from me you bastard!" She whispered sharply.

. . .

I was floating. I have never felt so warm in my life. I knew I was dreaming, and not wanting to wake up, I forced myself to stay asleep. Even when I heard someone approach me, even when I felt someone touch my hair. I didn't want to wake up; I didn't want to face that horrible world again.

But my eyes fluttered open to see that sonofabitch kneeling over me. Now I was pissed. Saved my life or not, I will _not_ have some guy creeping over me while I sleep. My hand balled into a fist, I could feel it heating up. The crystal around my necked warmed. Then… THWAK! I punched him in the face.

He looked very surprised when I hit him. I hissed for him to go away. But when I saw him look at my hand in surprise I did too, and boy did I scream. My hand was completely incased in crystal. It glowed. I could open and close my hand, but as I tried to shake it off it wouldn't disappear. I scooted back in the dirt trying to escape the glowing gem hand.

Sesshomaru simply stood up, and walked towards me.

"Get away! Get away!" I hissed, still pissed by the fact that he watched me in my sleep. "Don't touch me you pervert!" He stooped then, and looked into my eyes. His golden globes mesmerized me. He said in an emotionless voice.

"Stop screaming human. Close your eyes and breath." I listened, and as I inhaled, I could feel the warmth in my hand trail up to my chest and disappear. When I opened my eyes I gasped.

"What the fuck?" My hand was there. I stared at the slim, tan hand attached to my arm in surprise. "What did you just do?" I asked the demon lord suspiciously.

"Nothing, you were just annoying me." He stated dryly. I felt my face heat up.

"Well excuse me if I'm not used to my hand being incased in fucking crystal. And I was annoying _you_? I wasn't the one standing over you while you slept! You deserved to be punched in the face. Why are you even here, you didn't want me around in the first place?" I threw my hands into the air in exasperation. Sesshomaru watched me as I paced back and forth in anger. I stopped and looked him right in the eye. "And if you think for one moment that just because you saved my life that you can push me around, you are WRONG!"

I grabbed my clothes, realizing that I was in my underwear, stuffed my sleeping bag into my bag, and stomped away from the camp. 'That bastard, that dog, that asshole!' I thought of the vilest names for the demon lord. I didn't care how tall, and powerful he was. That his hair looked so soft and silky, that anyone would want to drag their hands through it. That under that armor he was most likely built like a- Stop! What the hell am I thinking? Damn it all to hell.

When I finally looked up to see where I was walking, I noticed that I was completely lost.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself. "I should have just stayed at my camp, and made that bastard leave!" I slumped against a tree, and raised my eyes to the sky. "So many stars…" I couldn't help but feel small when I looked into the stars. No one knew where I was; not my mother, not my father, none of my friends, not even sky. I hated that fact. No one would be able to find me even if they tried.

I closed my eyes. I didn't realize how fucking tired I was. Remembering that I had my IPod in my bag, I turned to take it out so I could listen to it. Luckily my IPod was fully charged. A luxury that I was _not_ going to waste. I scrolled down to my favorite down to my favorite song. It didn't have any words, but I liked to sing my own words.

. . .

Sesshomaru was a little peeved. In his head, he thought that she should be grateful that he made sure that she was ok. When she stomped off into the darkness, he was so tempted to leave her behind. But he followed her anyway. This time he had learned his lesson; he kept to the shadows. He heard her cursing silently to herself. He had noticed at first that she was easily distracted, so he wasn't surprised when she found herself lost.

He watched her slump on a tree and felt a smug satisfaction in seeing her suffer. But then his breath caught. It looked as if she was looking straight at him. Her honey brown eyes shined in the light of the stars. The lonely look on her beautiful face made him want to jump down and say something.

She reached into her bag and pulled out something that glowed. He stared in fascination at the alien device. She placed something into her ears, and he could hear a pleasant sound emanating from them. He closed his eyes to listen to the strange music. And then she started to sing.

She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. She spoke nonsense, but it was still beautiful. Her voice weaved in and out with the music from her device. The soul and pain in her voice brought an ach to his heart. He had never heard a singing style like this before.

It was if she touched his mind heart, and soul. He opened his eyes, and focused the two golden suns upon her. She was still singing her heart out. Sitting in the darkness, under the moon, she looked like some sort of ethereal beauty. Finally when her song came to its end, she opened her eyes and looked at the sky again. He heard her sigh, the she stood. He was surprised that she didn't set up a camp right there. Instead she looked at the tree he was perched on and said dryly.

"I know that you're there." His eyebrow raised in mild surprise. Not many demons, let alone humans, would be able to sense him so quickly. Jumping down with the grace only a demon lord could have, he faced her. She looked him with an emotionless face, and he returned it.

"Why are you following me?" She asked quietly. "Is there something that you want?"

He approached her until he was a couple of feet away. She was forced to look up into his face.

"I owe you no explanation for my actions, _human._ And also…" He stopped when she raised her hand to his face.

"First off, dipshit," He growled quietly, "don't call me human as if it's a bad thing. Secondly, my name is Mika! Do I have to spell that out for you?" She spelt it very slowly, as if she was talking to a child. "M.I.K.A. Mika, not that hard, right? Now if you're going to stalk me, you might as well call me by my name." He narrowed his eyes at the female. He never realized how tall she was; he was still much taller, but still, she was intimidating.

"Fine, _Mika_," He said with the same tone. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," She snorted, "I was merely making sure that the crystal around your neck was authentic." He lied right through his teeth. "It was interesting when I saw its affects on your body." She chuckled, which gave him chills.

"So my punch to your face was _so_ interesting, that you followed me? Well Lord Sesshomushroom or whatever, I don't want you to follow me! Go away!" She turned grabbed her bags and tried to stomp away. But she let out a little scream when she was lifted into the air.

"What the- PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" She yelled. Sesshomaru had her in his grip, and refused to let go. She kicked and bit at him, until she realized how high into the air they were. "Damn it all!" His lips twitched into a small smile at her futile attempts to escape him. He felt a small ounce of smug pleasure when he felt her go limp.

He didn't answer her when she quietly asked where they were going. But he did allow her to stand upright on his cloud.

. . .

Great, I thought to myself. I got myself kidnapped by some white haired freak. Who, by the way, refused to tell me where the hell we were going. But my anger was momentarily stifled when I had realized that we were flying. Like, flying on a fucking cloud. Check that off of my bucket list. It was very cold, so I unconsciously pressed into Sesshomaru's back. The fluffy thing on his shoulder was very warm.

I pressed my wind chapped face into the warm fur. It smelt strange, but not unpleasant. Here's something my mother would never approve of her only daughter pressed into the back of a strange man. She wouldn't scold me when she saw how attractive that stranger was. I got on my tip-toes to see over his shoulders. I could see a warm orange glow near us in the trees.

At least now I knew where we were headed. He was taking me to the place where Rin and that toad Jaken were. It made me a little bit more relaxed to realize that I was safe. I mean, I didn't think that he was going to hurt me or anything, but deep in your head you get doubts. As I pressed close into his back, my stomach growled. It wasn't a tinny little quiet growl' it sounded as if I had caged an animal inside my guts.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at me. I glared at him.

"I smell grilled fish," He said, "Rin must have made food." The thought of food made me giggle. I felt Sesshomaru start at the sound. I didn't care, I was ravenous.

"Could I have some?" I asked in a small voice. He looked back at me. I saw a flash of emotion in his eyes, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"If there is enough." He said dryly and turned around. When they touched the ground, I heard Rin call Sesshomaru's name. I peeked from around his back, and Rin smiled brightly.

"Miss Mika, you here!" She ran over and threw her arms around me. Jaken's mouth dropped open when he saw me. But from the look the dog demon gave him, kept silent. I look towards the fire to see grilled fish, and vegetables. My stomach made an audible growl. Rin giggled.

"Here, come eat with me." She pulled me towards the fire. "Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken don't eat human food, so I always have plenty." She passed me a grilled fish. I ate that fucker in two seconds.

"Thank you Rin!" I hugged her to my chest. She laughed. It felt nice to see a person; a normal person. I cradled Rin for a few minutes, since she didn't seem to mind. I wasn't sure how old she was, but she seemed like the type of girl who liked to be held. It was nice to feel something warm against me. I remembered how my mother would hold me like this sometimes; even though I was taller than her now.

I was falling asleep on Rin's head when I heard a strange noise. I turned to look if it was Sesshomaru, but he was gone. My brow furrowed when I tried to figure out what the noise was. I saw that Rin was asleep in my arms.

"Rin," I whispered, she looked up at me with sleepy eyes. "I heard a noise… Is Sesshomaru the only demon here?" Her eyes widened, she jumped up from me and ran to the dragon thing. She pulled out a sword. "What are you doing?" I asked. She tossed me the sword.

"I think we're being watched." She whispered. She pulled the dragon towards me. I was tempted to back away, but it seemed tame enough. She got close to me. "Do you know how to use a sword?" I shook my head. She looked worried all of a sudden, as if she was think, 'of course an angel doesn't know how to use a sword!' I could have laughed, but I was getting nervous.

"Well, let's hope it's just a bird or something." I said, trying to convince myself more than her. I heard the noise again, but this time it was closer. I held Rin tighter to my chest. The dragon shook its heads (Did I mention it had two heads? Didn't think so); obviously aggravated by something. The noise was getting louder, and I could see the trees being torn down. Now I was scared. Rin whimpered, I looked at her. I had to protect her. Standing in front of her, I gripped the sword in my hands; I closed my eyes and breathed. Then it burst through the trees. The ugliest thing I've ever seen. It had two bulging, glowing, blood red eyes. It was covered in fleshy green skin. But it was smaller than I thought. About Sesshomaru's height.

It sniffed the air. It must be blind; I turned to Rin and put my finger to my lips. She nodded. Its massive head blindly turned in every direction. Maybe it will just not notice us and go away. Well I was fucking wrong. Its blind eyes swung towards us. It started to run towards us. Rin screamed.

I raised the sword defensively, closed my eyes and swung down at its head. I felt it slice, and Rin gasp. I opened my left eye, and then gasped. The sword had turned to crystal! I had cut off the bastards arm. It squealed in pain.

"Rin, run!" She grabbed the dragon's reigns and ran in the opposite direction. The monster ran at me again, but this time I knew what to do. I thrust the sword up to the demons neck. And closed my eyes as I heard the sickening sound. The beast choked on the sword, and I let it go. As I did that, the crystal slid up my arm, and back to the necklace. It fell backwards, clawing at its throat.

I stumbled backwards, falling onto my butt. My body wouldn't stop shaking. I heard Rin yell. I turned towards her. Another demon was cornering her! It was a lot bigger. I jumped up and grabbed the sword out of the now dead demon's throat. The crystal now slid over the sword. I lifted it over my head, and ran towards them. Its dead eyes turned to my direction.

"Get your slimy hands away from her, you blind fuck!' I yelled, as I brought the blade down on its neck. Its head fell onto the ground. Rin jumped into my arms, and I dropped the sword. She was shaking too. "You ok?" she nodded. "Good. Damn, I swear I almost pissed myself." I chuckled weakly. I heard another sound, and cursed at the idea of fighting again. But as I turned I saw that it was Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Rin ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She pressed her face into the demon lord's waist. And he placed a hand at her head. I thought she was crying, but when she looked up, she was smiling, ear to ear.

"My Lord, you should have seen it! She was so fast and strong and brave!" She jumped up and down. "It was amazing! She took down those two demons all by herself, and she didn't even get a scratch! They didn't have a chance against an angel like her. He looked up at me. His elegant eye brow lifted as if to ask, 'Is this true?'

"Yeah, that was some crazy shit." I said shakily. He looked to be mildly impressed.

"She's never even used a sword. And when she did, it was like, covered in crystal." This is when Jaken spoke up.

"What? My lord, it appears that the Shikon Jewel has connected with the human's soul!" He squawked. The tall demon looked over to me, I just rolled me eyes; I had no idea what they were talking about. I leaned against a tree, and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Sesshomaru's deep voice. And I felt a blanket being draped across my shoulders. Then silence.

. . .

Sesshomaru watched the hum- Mika, sleep. He was very impressed with her bravery. Not many inexperienced human children would rush to the aid of someone they hardly knew. Rin had fallen in love with the girl. He'd never seen her so happy. He stared at the young girl, wondering why he even brought her back. He tried to tell himself that it was because of the jewel, but he knew that he was lying to himself.

He wanted to train her how to fight, but he had to make her trust him first. Her eyes opened.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She asked through a yawn. His full mouth, twitch into a frown. First he had to do something about that mouth of hers. She stood up and looked around. Then looking at him she blushed. "Um… I have to go to the rest room…" He could have laughed.

"Be my guest," He said gesturing towards the woods. She stared at him hard.

"I don't want to be alone…" That surprised him. He just thought that she didn't want to go into the woods. But realizing that she was afraid, he stood, and followed her. "Wait here, I'll be over there."

She walked a little further than he did. A thought crossed his mind, 'Why am I doing this?' he wouldn't even do his sort of thing for Rin, let alone a girl he had just met. He could hear her jumping around. He smirked at the idea of him actually liking someone other than Rin. She walked back to him, and looked awkwardly into his eyes, "Thanks." She said quietly.

He turned around and walked back into the camp. He heard make a little huffing sound. He smirked again. She went back to her tree and fell asleep. Being a very powerful demon, he didn't need to sleep very often, so he stayed up to watch her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"In coming!" I yelled; Sesshomaru ducked out of the way from the crystal tree branch. "Oh, crap sorry!" He gave me a glare that could kill, as I tried not to laugh. I've been in this crazy ass world for a few weeks now, and well, it's been an experience. And for those weeks I've been traveling with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un.

Sesshomaru was trying to help me use my powers, but so far, I've failed epically. I looked towards the branch I accidentally rocket launched to his head, and saw that it turned back into normal wood. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the branch. Quickly opening my eyes, I saw the thing coming straight towards my face.

"Shit!" I grabbed it out of the air, and swung it behind my back. "I did it! Holy crap Fluffy, I did it!" I yelled at Sesshomaru. He nodded in approval, obviously impressed. I saw Rin running at me, and she jumped into my arms.

"Yay! You did it Mika!" I ruffled her hair, and went to go sit against a tree. She brought me some water; thanking her I poured it over my body. Sesshomaru's been riding me for hours now (I know, but it's not dirty!) We haven't stopped training since that morning. He would drill into me the steps I would need in battle. And even though I have told him many times that I was not going into any battle, he wouldn't drop it.

I stood up and braided my now wet hair. Sesshomaru looked over at me; his golden eyes taking in every inch of my body. At first I ignored his stares, but I started to notice that he was becoming bolder in his actions. Just earlier, he put his hand against my bottom, earning himself a hard slap with the branch. He had tried to say that he was trying to position me correctly. Yeah right. And I fucking fly!

I was very grateful towards him though. He could have left me to die. I mean, I haven't been the most pleasant student; each curse word meant no food. But he stuck through with me. And I really was truly grateful.

"Who said you could rest?" He asked in his emotionless voice. I glared at him through my bangs.

"I did," I said stubbornly. "I stink, and I'm tired." I said pouting. He looked down at me with distaste. I didn't care; why the hell should I? I hadn't been able to eat breakfast that morning. And I haven't bathed since the day I fell into the damn guys face! "I want to take a bath. How about you Rin? You must get tired of being dirty all the time, right?" I asked the young girl, who was feeding Ah Un.

"Actually, Lord Sesshomaru, a bath would be nice." He looked at the both of us through narrowed eyes. He sensed the trap; I knew he could never say no to Rin.

"Fine," He finally said. I could feel the excitement building up inside of me. "We leave in an hour." Then he flew off.

"Hey! Where is he going?" I yelled. Rin laughed, she started to prepare the dragon for the trip.

"He's probably looking for a place where we could go." She sighed and looked towards the sky. "I know that he seems all mean and stuff, but he's really kind. He saved me, and never left me alone. Just like what he's doing with you. Just give him a chance, Mika." She looked at me with a silent plea. I thought about what she said.

"Okay, I'll try. But if that bastard touches my ass again, he's dead!" We both laughed at the hollow threat. We both knew that the demon lord wouldn't be easy to take down.

. . .

Sesshomaru came back exactly an hour later. We were already packed. And off we went. I kept my eyes to the skies; I was still freaked out about the whole falling thing. Rin awed and cooed at all of the things we pasted. When the sun set, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; in my time the world was so polluted that you could barely see the stars. As I remembered my time, Rin gasped with excitement.

I looked up to see at the mountain we were approaching. It was steaming! My heart beat faster when I thought about a hot bath. I could almost feel the water around my body. When we landed on the edge of the cliff top, I almost screamed. The whole, damn top of the mountain was a god damn hot spring! I ran excitedly towards the steamy hot water. It looked as if it were divided by giant boulders. Perfect! The pervy hound wouldn't be able to see me in the nude. I could hear Rin going through the saddles on Ah Un. I turned to see hear holding really soft looking towels, and a few large bowls.

I held the bowls for her, and we started for the farthest hot spring. I helped Rin undo her kimono, and then I started to strip.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the small of my back. It was a tattoo of a crescent moon. It was filled with detailed swirls.

"It's a tattoo that my mother let me get for my sixteenth birthday." She made a face, as if she had no idea what a tattoo is. The she mumbled to herself.

"What's that?" I asked her. She looked up at me startled, like she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Oh, I said that it almost looks like the one on lord Sesshomaru's forehead." I nodded. And then I walked into the water. My eyes shot closed at the pure pleasure of the hot water churning around me.

"Oh god!" I moaned. I heard Rin jump in; and the out again. I looked at her.

"It's too hot!" She exclaimed, "I'm going to find a cooler pool." As I was about to stand up to go with her she protested, "Oh no, you stay! You look so relaxed." I smiled thankfully at her, and sunk back into the hot water. I closed my eyes, and let the steam and water do their jobs.

. . .

Sesshomaru had decided to amuse the human in her wants. He flew off to find her and Rin a proper place to bathe. He had been happy to find a very large hot spring. At first many lower class demons were soaking and enjoying themselves, that is, until he showed up. They all had sensed his power, and fled before he even arrived.

When they had arrived to the springs, he could sense her excitement. She and Rin had immediately abandoned Jaken and himself to go find a pool. Jaken, disliking the hot water, decided to explore the sides of the mountain. And as for Sesshomaru, he looked around to see if there was a pool that he liked. He saw a naked Rin running to a small spring. He looked to see if Mika was with her.

Seeing that she wasn't, he searched for her. And there she was; naked and relaxed. To his surprise, she had fairly large breasts and soft curves. Her shocking black hair looked like ink in the water. The crystal glowed a soft pink, as it rested between her ripe breasts. He had noticed that her skin wasn't the snowy white most women of her beauty usually were, but a nice tan.

Her soft pink and tan lips parted to exhale a soft sigh of pleasure. He bit his lips to hold back a groan. Despite his disgust for most humans, he found himself becoming aroused at the sight of her glorious body. As if his body was thinking for him, he walked towards her. Her honey brown eyes cracked open slightly. But at the sight of him, they went wide with alarm.

She grabbed a white towel behind her, and covered herself.

"What the fuck, Fluffy?" She yelled in surprise, "Can't you see that I'm fucking naked here?" She swam to the middle of the pool to protect herself. Then he started to strip. Her face went red.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell are you doing?" She turned around when he started to undo his trousers. She felt a ripple in the water, and knew that he was in the pool with her. Her face was ablaze. Sesshomaru almost smiled at her reaction. He wouldn't think that one so outspoken would be so shy.

"Don't worry, child, I am not going to hurt you." He sighed, as the hot water relaxed his muscles. "You do not think that you are the only one who enjoys a good soak, do you?" He asked, almost playfully. He heard her gulp. It seems that his presence affected her quite greatly. His eyes wandered down her back; she only covered her breasts. His eyebrows shot up when he saw her tattoo. He started to wade towards her. She turned slightly.

"What the- Go way!" She tried to swim away. But he grabbed hold of her hips. She whimpered as his fingers traced the moon on her back. "Please." She whispered.

"I am just looking at the pattern." He said seriously. "Such beautiful detailing. What is it?" She heard her gasp as his sharp nail traced a little further down. He liked that sound.

"It's just a tattoo! Now let me go." She struggled under his hand. He let go, and she swung around to face him. Red faced, she let out a slew of curse words.

"You dirty, mother fucking, perverted ass, bitch ass, whore mongering DOG!" She yelled at him, "How DARE you touch me! Don't come near me!" She looked down and saw his arm. Her brow creased as she puzzled over the sight. Her anger momentarily quieted.

"What happened to your arm?" He was surprised that she wasn't repulsed. Not only by the fact that his left arm was missing, but also that he completely naked. He smiled bitterly.

"I can thank my brother for this." He said with such viciousness it startled her. But then she looked a bit sad. She reached out and touched the incomplete arm. He held his breath as she traced the scar; she seemed in awe. She followed the scar to his chest. His eyes shut in pleasure as she traced her delicate hand over him.

She touched his face, and his eyes opened again. Never looking away from her hand, she traced the marks on his cheeks and brow. But then suddenly snatched her hand away. She glared at him, turned, and tried to swim away. Her face was cherry red, and it looked like she on the verge of tears. He would have let her go, but instead grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me." He whispered.

. . .

I didn't know what to do. I have never felt this way before. When he had told me to look at him I did. His golden eyes blazed into mine. I bit my bottom lip in a nervous habit. That seemed to arouse him. He lifted me so close to his face that I could almost taste him.

The he gently kissed me; my eyes widened as he did. I never realized that he could be so gentle, so soft. I let my arms go around his neck. And I closed my eyes. This was great, I mean, I've kissed plenty of guys (and girls) before. But this was something else. His feather soft hair fell over me. His toned chest pressed into my breasts. My heart was thundering so hard, he could probably hear it.

His arm went around my waist. As he pulled me tighter, I could feel his cock against me. I gasped. I was no virgin, but, my God! It was hard and hot, and huge! I whimpered into his mouth, which made him press it into me. His tongue explored my mouth. He tasted so good.

The towel I had been wearing was the only thing separating us. He pulled us towards the edge of the pull. Sitting down, he placed me onto his lap. I could feel him grind himself against me. I gasped as he trailed kisses down my neck, and onto my breast. His full mouth latched onto a hard tan nipple.

I cried out, and tangled my hands into his hair. The crystal around my neck pulsed. I have never felt so fucking good.

"Shit," I moaned, earning me a small nip on my nipple. "Ah!" My head threw back. I kissed the top of his head. Then I opened my eyes. A few feet behind him was a… I have no fucking clue. It was some guy in a white baboon pelt. I tilted my head in confusion. Then a tentacle hurtled itself at Sesshomaru's back.

"Watch out!" I screamed, and pulled him down into the water with me. He came up sputtering and mad.

"What the hell was that for!" He shouted in outrage. I looked up to the spot where I saw the guy; he was gone! I stuttered out my explanation.

"T-there w- was this g-guy, and" Breathed in. "And he was wearing a baboon pelt, and all of a sudden a huge pointy, tentacle thing flew at you, so I pushed you down!" As I explained what happened I could see Sesshomaru getting angrier and angrier.

He stood, I blushed at his nakedness. "Naraku!" He growled. I heard a deep chuckle coming from somewhere. Then there he was.

"Hello Sesshomaru, good to see you again." He was crouching. I couldn't see his face, but his voice was deep; almost pleasant. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I could feel them on my body, drinking me in. It felt dirty, and I didn't like it. Sesshomaru let out a threatening growl.

"Why are you here, you filth?" He asked quietly. Naraku let out another throaty chuckle.

"Who, me? I was just enjoying the show." He looked back towards me. I blushed deeply as I realized that I was naked. Pulling the towel tight around me I glared at him. "And who is this beauty? Have you taken on a lover, Sesshomaru? How scandalous!" He said with mock surprise. "But in all seriousness, I came here for that." He said pointing at my necklace. "I don't know how she did it, but the little tart stole my jewel shards. And I want them back."

I looked at him skeptically, "I didn't steal anything from you." He laughed again.

"Then tell me, how did you get that?" He said it sweetly.

"My mother gave it to me." But then a tentacle flew at me before Sesshomaru could stop it. But I saw it coming. I reached up and grabbed it. My arm was incased in crystal. "That's a dirty trick." I said viciously before breaking the tentacle off. A plume of poison sprayed out, and Sesshomaru grabbed me, and jumped far away from the monkey man. Naraku roared with rage.

"I will get my crystal back!" Sesshomaru sent out a glowing green whip from his hand, and cut the fiend in half. I could have shout for joy, but the man simple disintegrated. I heard Sesshomaru curse under his breath.

"Decoy." Was all he said as he walked back and dressed. Rin ran back, just as he adjusted his armor.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly. I was still naked, and soaked, and at the moment, pretty pissed.

"Nothing," I hissed as I grabbed my clothes and walked away. Well, hell. So much for a relaxing bath.

. . .

_Well I would have made this longer, but I'm sleepy. Please review, and I will write the next chapter tomorrow! _


	3. Chapter 3

Do you have any idea how hard it is to avoid a demon? The answer is no, no you don't. After the whole spring fiasco, I have been trying to tiptoe around Sesshomaru. And being the cold bastard he is, he refuses to leave me alone. I've been traveling with my little gang for about a month now.

I have not given up hope about going home, to my own time. Ok, back to the demon. He's still training me to fight, but now he has no problem with touching me. And no amount of smacks, punches, or curses is going to deter him. I will admit, I don't mind him touching me a little, but when he grabs my ass right in front of Rin, well then I have a problem.

A few weeks into my unwanted vacation, I've started running through the woods. I wanted to keep in shape, but also it's just nice to get away from a horny demon, and the annoying toad thing. I started to prepare for my run; did a few stretches to warm my muscles. I refused to look at the demon lord; I could feel his eyes on my back. Untying my shoes and slipping them off, (I run barefoot to toughen my feet.) I was off.

The forest flew past me. I drank in the sounds and the smells of the forest. Graceful as a gazelle, I avoided trees, roots and surprised animals. I loved running, the feeling of my hair blowing in the wind, and the leaves whipping against my skin made me happier. I ran until my lungs felt like they were going to burst.

Sitting on a rock near a little creak, I decided to take a rest. I looked over the scene before me; lush green grasses, gorgeous wild flowers, the little bumbling creak, and a few wild animals. I wouldn't mind just staying here. I could see myself living in a little cottage here. But it wouldn't work out. I would be dead within a day at the most.

Since I fell into this hell hole, I've been attacks by countless demons. Of course I was able to kill them, and if not, Sesshomaru took them down with his tokijin. But sometimes, no all the time, I wish that I could just rest. Eventually I knew that I had to return, or else Sesshomaru would come looking for me. Alone… And I did not want to be caught alone with that damn dog. At one point I actually talked to him, I told him how old I was. All he did was raise his eyebrow, and said with his sexy voice.

"And?" as if my age wasn't the issue. I'm fucking sixteen! Which is what I yelled at him as I walked away. I smiled at my quick temper, as I ran back to the camp area. I heard something following me. I didn't dare look back. I had a feeling to what it was. I glowered at the thought of that damn dog following me. I stopped dead in my tracks, and saw a blur of silver sail past me.

I laughed out loud at the sight of him being caught off guard.

"Cant I get any damn privacy in this place?" I yelled at him as he walked towards me. I backed up as he got closer, and my butt hit a tree. His elegant hand cupped my face. I bit his thumb as he touched my lips. I wouldn't let it go. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Let go, little one." He said in a serious voice, but I could see the small smile playing at his lips. I shook my head, and bit down harder. I knew he probably didn't even feel it, but I didn't care. I glared at him. I told him how much I hate him through the look in my eyes.

He bent forward and nibbled on my upper lip; that got me to open my mouth. And as soon as I did, his crafty tongue slipped inside. I moaned as the bastard wrapped his arm around my waist. My cheeks tinged pink. The kiss lasted for about a minute. Then he let me go. His face bent down to my neck and inhaled deeply. I shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on my skin.

"That was for avoiding me." He smiled wickedly. I slapped his face, hand covered in crystal. I glared at him, before walking back towards the camp. Rin looked up from what she was doing.

"How was your run?" I looked towards the proud lord and grinned.

"Pretty _boring_," I shot him a killer look.

. . .

What seemed like aimless hours of walking, we saw a village. I brightened at the idea of civilization. Rin shied back and seemed to fall behind. I took no notice, but as I was about to walk right into the village, Sesshomaru said quietly.

"That's not a good idea." I looked back at him and then at the village.

"Why,"

"How do you think the humans of this time would react to you?" I thought about it, and even though I really wanted to just run into the village, I knew that he had a point. I was about to turn away, that is, until I saw a flash of blond. Then I ran towards the village. If it weren't for that flash of color, I would've heard Rin; I would have sensed Sesshomaru running after me. But I didn't care.

I couldn't breathe when I reached the edge of the village. I felt the tears welling up inside of me. My heart felt like it was about to burst. I cried out so loudly that everyone looked up at me.

"SKY!" The handsome boy turned towards me startled. Then his eyes widened. Dropping what he was doing, he ran at me. I ran too; I jumped into him. My legs wrapped around him, and he was crying. I could hear him whispering something to me. But my I couldn't hear him. I got off of him, and looked into his leaf green eyes.

He looked tired, but happy. His tan face showed no sign of fear. I couldn't believe that he was here. He wiped the tears off of my face.

"Mika, oh my god! What are you doing here?" He asked in an excited voice.

"I should be asking you! How did you get here?" He explained it. He told me that when I started to glow, he grabbed my hand. Then He woke up in some barn, in this village. I laughed, and told him what how I got here. I he looked at me skeptically.

"I don't know, why would a _demon_ save you," The way he said demon made me a bit uneasy, but it quickly left when he kissed me. I don't know why I did it; I wish I didn't, but… I slapped him. He looked at me in surprise.

I looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, really." He looked over my shoulder, his eyes widened in fear. He stumbled back. His mouth gaped before screaming the words.

"DEMON!" I turned to see Sesshomaru standing on the hill behind me. I blushed at the thought of him seeing the whole scene between Sky and I. I turned back to Sky, and saw that a villager tossed him a scythe. I looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me with a crazed look in his eyes. I backed away in shock. Something in Sky had changed, he was no longer the boy I knew, and liked.

"What are you blind?" He yelled, "Can you not see that _thing_ over there! We have to kill it." He tried to run at the lord, who had still not moved, but I stepped in front of him. He looked at me and then back to Sesshomaru.

"He's my friend, you will not hurt him. Besides, he would kill you before you start running." He stared hard at me.

"Oh I see now. This is the demon that saved you." He looked crazed as he assessed the situation. "What are you in love with him? You're probably fucking him, right? You probabl-"He didn't get his last sentence out, as I punched him square in the nose.

"Shut up, you ass." He sputtered in rage as he held his broken nose. "You've changed, Sky. You're sick in the head. I don't know what happened, but it's not excuse for you acting this way!" I started to tear up, because, in the back of my head, I always knew that he was like this. I'd seen it at school. Looking sadly at the once crush, a young girl ran up. She was pretty, in a farm girl kind of way. She looked at me with vengeance in her eyes, but stooped down and gently eased him up.

I looked at him, and back at her. I saw what was going on. The village most likely thought that he was an angel or something, and gave him their prettiest virgin as a gift. I sniffed at the sight, turned on my heel, and headed towards Sesshomaru. He didn't look at me. Maybe he was mad, maybe he was just trying to let me cool down; I didn't care. He was right anyway; I shouldn't have gone into the village.

. . .

We walked around, with no obvious destination, and finally we stopped in a small clearing. I turned to Sesshomaru.

"Fluffy, follow me," I stood and walked towards the dark woods. I didn't turn to see if he was following, I knew that he was. I walked aimlessly for about half an hour before turning to look at the handsome man. He stared at me curiously as I walked up to him. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to my lips. I heard him make a surprised hiss.

I ran my hair through his silky, white hair, and rubbed against him. I groaned in irritation at the hard breast plate between us. Sensing the dilemma, he immediately disposed of the armor. He pulled me close to his chest. His hot mouth kissed my neck. He ripped the front of my shirt open, exposing the lacey black bra, and tan soft flesh.

His head tilted slightly at the sight of it. His fingers lightly traced the lace.

"I like this, how do I remove it?" I reached around my back to undo the strap, but his hand slapped mine away. "No, I'll do it." He reached around to gingerly undo the simple strap. Then slipped the straps off of my shoulders. He took in the sight of my exposed breasts. He pressed his hand into the small of my back, and lifted me up to bring my breast to his mouth.

His firm, soft lips latched onto my nipple. I closed my eyes as he gently suckled on me. Gently laying me on the ground, he trailed kisses down my breasts and stomach. He kissed and nipped at my thighs, until he reached my toes. He looked at me wickedly.

"I'm going to punish you for making me wait." All of a sudden, I felt a bit nervous.

. . .

_Haha! Sweet suspense! Don't worry; I'll type the next chapter tomorrow. I hope you like it so far. Please review, and tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

My back pressed into the soft moss. I could feel his hot breath on my thigh. Sesshoumaru teasingly nipped at my inner thigh, causing me to gasp and close my legs around his head.

"Don't do that!" I whispered harshly. He flashed a wicked grin, and did it again. His lips trailed closer and closer to the spot that yearned for him; his kiss, his touch. My hands grasped at his hair in a weak attempt to deter him.

"Now little one, don't try to resist me now." He deeply breathed in my scent, "I wonder if you taste as delicious as you look?" My hands fluttered up to cover my face; the way he was talking to me was getting my so warm. He chuckled at my shyness, and I could feel the vibration of his laughter against my ultra-sensitive skin. His nimble, long tongue gentle flicked at my engorged clitoris. Crying out, I pulled at his hair to press him closer into me.

He feasted on me with such passion, and heat that I couldn't stifle the moans. Plunging his tongue deep into my wetness, he caused me to shudder and pant. I mindlessly called out his name into the dark forest and star lit sky. And with one last, expert lick, I came hard.

…

The young girl's advances had caught him by surprise. Though, he could feel that she was upset by what had had happened earlier, he couldn't help but to take advantage of the moment. The way she moved, and the noises she made when he ate her gave him more pleasure than any physical experience he's had with women. Sitting up before her, he watched as she shuddered from the recent orgasm. Her lids heavy and hair wildly tossed about her, her soft breasts lifting from her heavy breathing.

Licking his lips to savor her taste on his tongue, he slowly climbed over her. Her honey colored eyes gazed into his, and his hot passion soon turned to a type of longing he had never felt before.

"Close your eyes," he whispered gently to her. And following his command, she let them drift close. Kissing her forehead, and kissing her nose, he slowly let his lips settle over hers. He kissed her deeply, and she kissed him back. He wanted to enter her so badly, but it wasn't the right time, nor was it the ideal area for romance.

"Later I will make your body mine, but not now." She opened her eyes, and was about to protest, but he kissed her again. "I said later," he let out a breathy and exasperated plea.

"Fine," though disappointed, her voice was husky, and held a hint of the passion she just experienced. He could feel a tightening in his groin, but he knew he had to hold back. Standing and helping her stand as well, the noble lord watched as his young lover tried to pull her clothes together. He quickly went to the camp to give her actually clothing, since he had so eagerly ripped hers off. Then after arriving back to the camp, she fell asleep in her own sleeping bag, and the demon lord watched her dream.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Mom,_

_Life has been comfortable for me, it wouldn't be that way for everyone, but it has been for me. Life in this crazy, demon filled world is truthfully pretty awesome. I'm in love with a stubborn, pain in the ass demon lord, and I'm starting to think that he might love me too. Rin is like a little sister I never had, Jaken is still Jaken, and Ah Un is a sweetheart despite his looks. I've been in this weird ass world for a couple months now, and I'm starting to give up my hopes of going home as the days pass._

_Fluffy is still trying to teach me combat skills, and I'm doing great at it so far. I managed to take him down by surprise, but only once when he wasn't looking. I miss you so much mom… I love it here, but I can't help but feel like it's going to end soon; like I'm going to leave. I know you will never get this letter, but I just wanted to say I love you, I love dad, and I miss everyone._

_Love Mika,_

As I put the pen down I realized that I had written a letter that will never be read. I put the notebook (which was meant for math) back into my bag, and turned to go to sleep; I couldn't though. I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up to see Sesshoumaru gone, and that puzzled me because he started to be there at night more often. I wasn't really worried about an attack by a demon, because I managed to take down some powerful foes. I look towards where Rin was sleeping; at least she was still there.

I stood up to scope the area like Sesshoumaru taught me. I knew I wasn't in danger, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I closed my eyes, breathed in deep, and let my senses work. I could sense the creatures of the forest, both sleeping and awake. Then I felt two massive energies towards the north. One I recognized as Sesshoumaru, but the other I couldn't pin point. It was a strong energy, not matching the lords, but still. I patted Ah Un on the heads and took off into the forest, sword in hand.

I surprised myself with how fast I was going. I loved running before, but now everything was going in a blur. Jaken told me that the crystal my mother had given me merged with my soul and enhanced my physical abilities. I swiftly approached the two energies, and with them I sensed smaller, lesser beings as well. I came to a clearing to be presented with a peculiar sight. There were 3 humans like me; a monk, a hunter, and a girl. I almost did a double take on the girl because I knew she wasn't from this time; she was wearing a modern school uniform.

And in the middle of the large clearing were Sesshoumaru, and a demon that looked similar to him. He was wearing a fire red kimono, and had a large sword in hand. His hair was long and silver like Sesshoumaru's, but not as silky. And even stranger still were his ears; perched atop his head were fluffy, little dog ears that were just adorable. Though snapping to reality, I looked at this face and saw that he was keen on killing Sesshoumaru.

With a swoop of his sword, the younger demon attacked. Though with grace, the lord avoided it completely.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru said, "you will never be able to defeat me, if you keep swinging that sword like a simple, wooden club." That caught me off guard. "Little brother?" did I mishear him? The girl in the uniform yelled at him.

"Kick his butt, Inuyasha!" I knew that I've heard that before. Then I realized that Jaken had been talking to Sesshoumaru about it once. I also realized that this Inuyaga, or whatever took Sesshoumaru's arm. I glared at the girl cheering him on, and picked up a stick. Aiming low I tossed it, hard. It shot around them like a boomerang, catching all of the humans by their ankles, causing them to fall.

"What the hell," the young demon demanded when he saw his friends fall. "I don't know what you're playing at Sesshoumaru, but this is dirty." He jumped to aid the girl.

With a serious face, Sesshoumaru turned toward the part of the forest I was in, and said, "That wasn't me, you mutt," I was a bit surprised by the bitterness of his tone. I stepped out of hiding, and everyone looked towards me. The reaction that surprised me the most was the monks.

"Oh hello there," He took my hand; that guy is seriously fast. "Tell me something, would you like to bare my children?" Puzzlement turned to shock, and shock turned to anger.

"Excuse me?" he smiled a smile that I'm sure would dazzle any woman of _his _time, but not me. I punched him hard in the jaw. "How about this," I yelled as he flew, "why don't you go fuck yourself?" In the corner of my eye I saw Sesshoumaru crack a grin, and then to everyone's surprised, he let out a stifled chuckle. I walked forward to the lord, "is there anything I can do, Fluffy?" And to everyone's further surprise, he placed his hand gently on my jaw, and rubbed my cheek.

"No, I'm fine. Go back to camp," Considering the circumstances, I shouldn't have been smiling that big, but when a killing machine shows you affection, you usually feel a little proud.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"_ Inuyasha yelled, "Who is that?" I eyed him in annoyance, and turned to walk away, when Sesshoumaru said something that just floored me.

"Her name is Mika, and she is my friend."

_Sorry that it took me soooo long to update this story. I hope you can see the improvements I've made in my writing. I will write more, and have actually begun to rewrite this whole story. I hope you like it, and I hope you'll review it! :D_

_Love, _

_Mika 3 _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I know that it has been years since I've updated this story, but I'm going to fucking finish this bullshit since I started it.  
>I've been kinda running away from life, but I guess I can start facing it again, so I'm just putting this here to tell you that I will update this fucking story, even if it fucking kills me, so help me fuck.<p>

I lost the USB that held this story, and all of the connected stories, somewhere in my travels, and I'm stilled pissed about it. Literally, five fucking stories, hundreds of pages, all of that work lost, because I'm stupid. Ugh, well past is past, no matter how pissed I am, and luckily I still have a lot of the handwritten work, though I reread it and it's mostly shit.

So I'm taking this as an opportunity to renew my story, and my life.

So here I fucking go.

I halted my steps, and turned in shocked at the words that I would never expect to sound out from those beautiful lips. 'His friend?' I thought, completely unable to process that. Of course, I had known that the dog had felt something towards me, but my idea of our relationship was lust filled, not friendship. Inuyasha and his companions seemed equally confused, though mostly surprised.

"You're joking," the halfbreed chuckled out bitterly, "you don't have demon friends, let alone a human." His friends faces all seemed to reflect that thought, "you hate humans." With that, I turned towards the loud mouthed runt, eye firing daggers.

"Listen, you little bastard mutt, don't talk to Sesshomaru that way, or so help me I will fuck your shit up, along with your stupid crew of morons!" he jumped back at my words as my voice elevated to a shout. Sure, fluffy was a perverted asshole, but he saved my life. Not only that, he trained me, fed me, and kept me safe. Along with Rin as well, a little girl he didn't even need to help. Inuyasha's ignorance, and blatant disrespect was pissing me off to no end, and I fumed at the idea of him insulting _my _lord.

"Feh," the mongrel scoffed, "I guess you know him so well then."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about!" The loud mouthed girl next to Inuyasha shouted. "Sesshomaru is cruel. He kills without thought or remorse, and he constantly tries to hurt Inuyasha." That little bitches smug facial expression made me want to punch her tits off. Just as I was about to indulge in that thought, Sesshomaru stepped in front of me.

"No, they are not worth your power." turning from them, I picked me up, cloud forming, and we took to the skies.

"Your interruption was unnecessary," He growled out, back to his old, emotionless self. I huffed, feeling my face heat with indigent anger, and let out a slew of curses. We had landed back in camp, and he walked out a little further from our sleeping group to scold me in private.

"Fine!" I threw my hands out in exasperation, "I won't help you next time, douche." I was mad, but mostly, I was a little hurt. I thought after that little fiasco the his big, bad doggy routine would end. As I began to turn away from him to walk back to the camp site, his strong hand gently took mine.

"Wait," the deep voice was filled with longing, I could feel myself shiver at the sound. Turning, I saw that his eyes were full of emotion that his face would never show. Giving into his silent plea, I placed my hand onto his pale face, caressing his cheek the way he had done to my own not too long ago. I leaned into kiss him, hesitating at the last minute to let my eyes flicker into his. The hot, molten gold bore into my skull, as if he were trying to see into me.

"Sesshomaru," I whimpered under his lustful gaze, "I- I want you." A low growl formed from deep into his chest, as if he had been waiting to here those words since I had arrived.

...

Her quiet words and the hurt he felt radiate off of her were all he needed before his heated lips crashed into her own. He feasted on her sweet taste, growing hotter at her muffled moans. Using his hand to press into the small of her back, he pushed her up to him, wanting her closer than their clothes allowed. Quickly discarding his armor, she snaked her arms around his neck to rest on his back. That trick, little tongue of hers found its way into his mouth, seeking out his. She was seeking to dominate him, and he could feel the passionate girls inadvertent challenge.

A menacing growl escaped his lips as he grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her away. Startled eyes looked into his own, want turning into fear, and quickly turning into anger.

"What the fuck!" She grumbled, glaring at him. "What's wrong now!" Her seek for dominance of the alpha male was unintentional, but very clear. And now he had a choice; teach her a lesson, or let her dominate him. Both were equally arousing in thought for him, though either would have her a little fearful.

A/N yes, very short chapter, didn't even know that you could type the story on this site. Well, I'll try to do more... no I will...


	7. Chapter 7

One look into his eyes had told me that I had either done something wrong, or something he really liked. I was a bit afraid, but as usual I masked it with anger. When he pulled me away from him, the roughness of his hands, and the growl in his chest turned me on more than the kiss we had just shared. My thighs trembled with fear, and arousal. I didn't know what to do as he stood them with me at arms length, looking down at me as if he wanted to devour me.

"Do you wish to dominate me, child?" the low growling tone of his voice hit me in a way that made my stomach clench. My upper teeth nibbled at my bottom lip, a movement his eyes didn't fail to catch. A small, mischievous smile tugged at his lips. "Well then, have your way with me." And with that, he let me go.

"What?" the action of him kneeling before my, head bowed, neck exposed both aroused and confused me. His face stayed to the ground, and I knew what was happening. He was letting me be the alpha, letting me have control of him. The gesture of trust from him swayed me more than a tongue at my throat, or a hand on my breast. I felt the pulsing heat of arousal causing me to dampen between my thighs.

Gently placing both hands behind his head, I started to gently massage his neck and scalp. A soft, humming purr erupted from his chest, and I pulled him until his forehead rested on my breasts.

"Hold me," I commanded softly, and his strong arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He inhaled my scent as I nuzzled closer to him, though leaving room for him to breathe. Gently kneading his silky hair, I knelt in front of him, my eyes meeting his. Sesshomaru's gaze was warm, relaxed, and aroused. I left a chaste kiss on his full lips before resting my head onto his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. "Play with my hair," his large, elegant hand rose to tangle into the thick, wild spirals, careful of his claws as his caressed my scalp.

Feeling impulsive, I snagged a handful of his hair, and pull him backwards, exposing his throat. The small moan that escaped his lips heated me to my core, and my lips, tongue, and teeth made quick work of his neck. He shivered under my mouths attention, and groaned as my clever hand made it's way to his pulsing erection. A small worry tugged at the back of my mind when I realized that I could barely wrap my hand around his girth, and his length was so impressive that it would take both my hands and him in my mouth to have him completely covered. I palmed his heat over the beautiful silks he wore, mokomoko gently pressing into my face with it's plush softness. Running my fingers gingerly up him, I nipped at his collar bone.

"Undress," I drawled out huskily, releasing him. Standing, he looked as if he were about to tear his clothing off. "Wait, do it slowly. Strip for me," the incredulous look on his face would have had me laughing if it weren't for the slight smolder of heat underneath. He slowly undid his sash, and teasingly pushed his kimono off his shoulders, letting it fall to his hips. In the sitting position I was in, I slightly spread my legs open, raising my chin, and subtly thrusting up my breasts, causing him to stop to stare at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in mocked disappointment. "Did I tell you to stop?" His quick, halfhearted glare in my direction made me smirk. Though his jaw dropping as I removed my shirt made me full blown smile. "Do as I do," I let my hands wander over my breasts, causing him to touch his chest, teasing a nipple, and him doing the same. He would stop to watch, without realizing that he was disobeying me, but I let it go because having his hot gaze on my as I groped myself was so fucking hot. Our hands shimmied over our bellies, our sides, inner thighs.

After a good five minutes of watching each other, and mirroring our movements, I was wet through, and his erection looked almost painful as it strained through his hakama. Standing, I let my hands play at the waistband of my running shorts. His hand mirrored my own, though as I removed my bottoms teasingly, he just let his fall to his ankle. Now, we were completely nude.

His skin was very fair, especially compared to my own tanned skin. Body almost hairless, save for the slight speckle of silver towards his pubic area. His body was perfectly toned, yet lithe and almost feminine. Not one flaw on that perfect body, though his scar did run from it severed arm to his chest, but I didn't see that as a flaw. He was beautiful, almost too beautiful, and I had to look away. My insecurities slowly showing past the lust, and my hands unknowingly began to cover my body.

"Does my appearance displease you," his voice was steady, emotionless. I chuckled nervously.

"It's not you that displeases me, Fluffy." I shyly meet his eyes, "You're so beautiful, I feel a little inadequate at the moment." His brow furrowed, and he stood before me in a flash, hand gentle as it raised my chin.

...

A/N I'm too tired for this... I have a feeling if I were to keep going in this condition, it would just be awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Okay, I should explain some things. Mika is 16, but she's turning 17. She is 5'9", so she's fairly tall, and since I've always imagined Sesshomaru around 6'3", I don't write him to be a giant compared to her. She is black mixed with white, so when I say tan skin, I mean mixed race, and she has ethnic hair that happens to be long. She can understand the Japanese that the other characters speak because of the Shikon no tama. The jewel also merged with her soul and body, causing her to be able to turn her limbs/objects/ into the crystal at will, and her sudden supernatural abilities.

Alright, if you still have questions or you're confused about anything, just ask.

P.S. I just painted my nails, expect more mistakes than I usually make.

...

Honey brown eyes looked up into his own burning amber gold. He felt her confidence waver, though he couldn't possible see why. Eyes flickered over her exposed body. Luscious curves, full bust, thick thighs and bottom made his mouth water slightly at the idea of tasting her. Letting his thumb slowly skim over her bottom lip, he savored the small sigh she let out as her eyes fluttered closed. He had been wanting to take her since the first moment he heard that strange, husky drawl of hers.

But this hesitation in her hurt him. It made him realize how fragile this, no _his, _little human is. She may act boldly, and her attitude made be brash, but she was still a child even to the human world. Though all guilty thoughts quickly diminished when she ran her pink tongue over her full lips. Lowering his face until they were nose to nose, he growled out for her to open her eyes. Snapping them open he felt a delicious thrill as he could feel the uncertainty fade away from her, replaced by passion.

Running an expert tongue across her mouth, he felt her open them in an automatic response. "I will not allow you to feel inadequate when you are in my presence, do you understand?" Though his words sounded a bit harsh, he meant it to be kind, and she shivered, nodded, and looked into his eyes. Her bold flame was coming again, and the crystal around her neck was pulsing out a gentle warmth. Slight curiosity caused him to lift his hand to it, wrapping the small thing into his large fingered hands.

He felt a jolt of energy enter him, Mika's screams, then he suddenly blacked out.

He was floating in a black void, the velvet warmth of it smothering him. He did not know where he was. Suddenly, he was laying on his back. The great lord quickly, but gracefully, stood, realizing that he was still nude. Piercing amber eyes searched into the darkness for any source of escaped. The unwanted and unaccustomed feeling of panic bubbling in his chest. Where was Mika? Where was he? As he began to walk, his mind was quiet, but the emotions ran through him in waves. He was not sure what he was feeling, he had only felt few things before. But now he felt fear, concern, panic, and... love?

He saw a warm golden light in the distance, but less saw more he felt it. Sprinting with his demon speed seemed to bring him no closer to the beautiful light. He slowed to a walk, and he felt the light grow, it's warmth licking at his skin. Soon, he was encased in the golden glow, and his senses caught up to him. He heard shouts, he smelt tears, he felt fear. Opening his keen eyes, he was shocked to see himself, laying on the ground.

Eyes wide, mouth opening, still as a board, and not breathing. In his point of view a pair of tan hands went quickly to his bodies chest, pumping, then bringing a face to his own to breathe air into his mouth. He was seeing himself from Mika; he was inside her soul. That would explain the emotions he had felt, that beautiful light, and how he can see her panicking over his fallen form. He could feel her giving up, feel her heart ice over with dread of his "death".

Though he was not dead. Far from it, he had never felt more alive inside her. He reached out, and as he reached he saw the crystals light encase his unmoving body, and then he felt nothing.

...

"No..." I sobbed, "You can't be dead." over the past ten minutes I had tried to revive him, but I knew I had failed. My sobs turned to silent tears, and I bent over, pulling his kimono over his body. My crystal had warmed, but I ignored it. This was its fault, it had killed Sesshomaru. As I stood to find my own clothing, mind empty of all thought, his chest suddenly rose. "Sesshomaru!" I yelled, jumping onto him as he pulled the kimono down from his face. "I thought you were dead," I let myself kiss the silent lord all over his face, pressing my body onto him to prevent him from breaking the affectionate contact. Though, he made no move to get up, instead whenever I kissed his lips, he would kiss back, and was smiling gently at me.

"You don't have to cry," He said as I paused my kisses, warm tears of happiness and relief rolling down my cheeks to land on his chest. His clawed hand gently cupped my face, thumb skimming over to wipe my tears away.

"Sesshomaru, I-" My voice froze at the thought that I had almost lost him; my cold, yet warm lord, my Fluffy.

"What is it," he asked, however he seemed to know what I was about to say. Looking into his eyes, I felt a warmth rush over me as I saw such affectionate emotion emanating there.

"I love you." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear mom, I can't believe I'm turning 18... it's been so long since I've seen you and dad, and I miss you guys. Though, not as much as I use to, but time just seems to wear my sadness down. I actually really like it here mom. Sesshomaru is impressed with my fighting skills, and I've unlocked a lot of the Jewel's power, and I can do so many things now. And mom, I know I've written this to you before, but I'm so in love. I never knew loving someone this much could be so fulfilling yet draining at the same time. I've been traveling with him for so long, but with him, I feel like time goes too fast. I feel like it's going to end, you know? That might just be my hormones speaking; no, I'm not pregnant, but my period has hit me pretty fucking hard, and it's like Hurricane Katrina in my underwear. I'm stuck in a cave with Sesshomaru keeping watch, just in case my scent draws unwanted demons. _

_It's so boring mom. On the days where I'm stuck doing nothing, I start missing the internet, my phone, my books, and especially being able to talk to someone. Rin is too young for me to talk to, I won't even mention Jaken, and though Sesshomaru is loving, and tries his best, he is still royalty, hundreds of years older than me, a man, and has no clue how to deal with my teenage issues. I wish I had a friend, or at least a way to talk to you. Thank god I learned how to charge my iPod with the crystals energy, or I would have just died. These letters help though, but I'm running out of my notebook paper, and my pens are slowly running out of ink. Doesn't help that I'm drawing most of the things I see here. _

_Jaken and Rin are actually very impressed with my skills, so I guess those private lessons weren't a waste. I haven't show Sesshomaru though, I'm afraid he won't like them. Plus, I sketch him all the time, and even though Rin practically swoons over the likeness, it's like something is missing. I'm sure if I had some color, it would be twice are beautiful, but without them, they just seem to lack life. I want to capture his amber gold eyes, and his moon pale skin. Oh gosh, I better stop before I start writing a whole page about Sesshomaru's "ethereal" beauty, hahaha. _

_Speaking of which, we still haven't made love. After the first time he confessed to me, I've been wanting to wait. I know this is stupid, and I know I'm not a virgin, but I really want to wait for him. This might sound crazy, but I want to marry him... Yeah, that is crazy. He's a demon lord who would live probably thousands of years after I die, and I'm_ waiting_ to make love to him. I think I might just be self conscious still. I shouldn't, I know, he gives me every reason to feel beautiful. He has actually told me so many times that when he saw me falling, he thought I was an angel. _

_He brought me beautiful kimonos(that I just cannot get use to wearing), hair ornaments, gorgeous, hand carved combs, furs, swords, and I feel so overwhelmed with happiness(and sympathy for Ah Un's back.) to see him wanting to shower his riches on me, because he doesn't even have to carry me around. I think it's his way of showing his love, since he struggles with emoting things other than boredom and lust. But out of all of those presents, nothing pleases me more than seeing him smile. Oh fuck, mom his smile. I could go on for pages about it._

_His eyes warm up so beautifully, and he has the sweetest dimples. He just... he just glows when he smiles. I have only seen it three times. The first time I told him that I love him, once when I beat him in combat, and the other when I wore a kimono for the first time, and I was wearing it completely wrong. If he smiled more often, I would be fine with living here until I was old and dead. _

_See... here I am, talking about him, instead of actually updating you, haha. Well, I have to go now, Rin has brought me some food._

_I love you, mom. _

_Love, Mika._

_P.S. if I ever make it back, I hope you'll like a demon lord for a son-in-law._

_..._

Placing the well worn notebook back into my bag, I smiled as Rin placed my food in front of me.

"Thank you, Rin." I cooed warmly, letting the small girl scoot closer next to me in the next of warm furs. My stomach clenched in pain, and bent slightly to relive it. Rin's worried face turned to me, placing a tiny hand onto my abdomen. She knew my period had been extra painful, and since I was so used to just taking painkillers, I was struggling with them. They seemed to be getting worse, to the point that I would be in tears.

"Are you okay?" Her sweet voice chimed, "Do you think you can eat?" I looked up at the bowl of rice, grilled fish, and vegetables; I grimaced at the sight. I had been eating rice, fish, and vegetables for almost a year, with the occasional rabbit or deer. I craved seafood, steak, bread, anything other than fucking fish, rice, and vegetables. But the look on Rin's face, and knowing that she went through a lot to bring me the food was enough to shake those cravings off long enough for me to wolf them down.

"Thanks," I hiccuped. She giggled slightly, and asked if I could draw something for her. Pulling out the notebook I used for my sketches, I asked her when she wanted me to draw.

"Hm," Her tiny mouth pursed in thought. "Draw... Lord Sesshomaru!" I grinned, knowing that would be her answer. Rin was fascinated that I could draw people to their exact likeness, and since his face was so familiar to me, I could draw it better than other things. Slowly, I began to draw, falling into the lulling peace and calm of the steady strokes, and gentle curves. The crease to his eye lids, the fullness of his lips, the sweep of his beautiful hair; I had drawn him from the shoulders up, and after thirty minutes of calm, I was down. "Wow!" she exclaimed, the same way she did for everything I drew.

I had offered to teach her before, but she said she would rather watch. I smiled at her, and like always, asked her if she wanted to keep it, and like always, she declined. However, this time neither of us noticed that we had a visitor. Someone closely watching through the rocky walls of the caves.

...

_A/N, for those of you confused about the time skip, as I mentioned in the last chapter, Mika was soon turning 17. So she has been in Japan for a little over a year. I'm trying to update as much as I can, usually just typing what comes to my mind. Please review with what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

Over the days of me being stuck in the cave, I had an uneasy feeling that I was being watched. Sesshomaru had to leave for a day to take care of something, Rin was out playing in the meadow, Jaken was with her, and Ah Un was left with me, dozing in front of the cave. I tried to push the prickling of the hairs on the back of my neck, and the feeling of eyes on my back away. Eventually, when my bleeding did stop, I left the cave to bathe in the small stream near by.

"Ah Un, stay here and block me." I cooed sweetly to the dragon, "I don't want any weirdos seeing me." He complied, resting by me as I washed my aching body in the cool water. I stretched my muscles, wishing that I could have a shower at least once being here. I hadn't been able to wash my hair, since my shampoo and conditioner ran out months ago. As I sulked about my dwindling luxuries, my eyes wandered around the forest. Everything was so green, calm, and clean. The air was sweet, the water was pure, and even though I missed the busy cities, I felt like I belonged here.

I've always enjoyed natures beauty, and though it seems strange to the others, I always find myself stopping to appreciate it. Sesshomaru said that we were to arrive at his palace once he came back, and I was so excited. Rin had explained that it was massive, beautiful, and in the mountains; I fucking love mountains. I was so excited when I thought about it, because palace equaled hot food, warm clothes, a bedroom, and hot _water_. I was beyond done with sleeping on furs in damp caves, eating grilled fish, and bathing in cold streams, hoping that no one would see me.

I also blushed at the idea of Sesshomaru and I being alone in a room, with a bed, or warm water. Letting myself drift into fantasies that should remain unsaid, I didn't notice the figure watching me from the tree line, that is, until Ah Un tried to attack it. I quickly pulled on an under-robe, and formed my sword to prepare to fight. But when I was expecting Ah Un to be munching on a demon, I saw him tackle a man, and simply walk away. I guess he was no threat.

"Who are you," I demanded, still in my fighting stance. As the figure stood, I saw that he was much shorter than I was, and looked much younger as well. What surprised me further were his bright blonde hair, and large, deep violet eyes. He had two fluffy cat-like ears peeking out from beneath his messy waves, and a long darker blonde tail that swished. All in all, he was fucking adorable, and I wanted to squeeze the life out of him.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, voice much deeper than I was expecting, but still showed his young age. "I-I didn't m-mean to s-startle you." He was absolutely terrified, and the sight made me coo at him, and my sword dissipated. His frightened stare turned to happiness, and he let out a relived chuckle. "Thank you, I thought I was a goner."

"Well, you're lucky I'm nice," As the young demon continued to stare, I realized that I recognized this feeling. Eyes narrowing, and a small growl coming to my chest, I began to march to the now frozen demon. "Have you been watching me this whole time, you perverted little jerk?" There was no denying it, he was what I was feeling the whole time. And when his lip started to tremble, and his eyes water, I had his confession.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," He sniffled after I pounded my fist into his head, "I s-smelled your s-scent, and I-I couldn't help it, *hick*" I had to stop myself from "awing" at the adorable hiccups that escaped his mouth. "You were just s-so p-pretty, and you smelled so g-good, and when I-I saw you d-drawing, I couldn't l-leave." I leaned back on the wall of the cave, now in proper clothing, and listened to the little cat demon sulked in his guilt at being a peeping tom; haha, peeping tomcat.

His appearance, and my weakness for shota-like boys, had me forgiving him faster than I realized I should. "No harm done, pervert." I said nonchalantly, picking at my teeth. "Your life has been spared." Immediately, he jumped up and tackled me into a hug, purring into my chest.

"Thank you! I am forever indebted to you!" Geez did this kid actually think I was going to kill him, I thought as I petted his soft hair. "I am yours to do with, master!" My hand froze.

"No, no, no, no, noooo" I pried the small figure off of me, "I am no one's master, you are not mine." He looked so crestfallen, I swear I had just killed his pet or something.

"Please..." Big, violet eyes shined with tears, causing my knees to go weak at the cuteness.

"I don't even know your name," My voice sounded exasperated, and he jumped up, and did a little bow.

"My name is Chuuya, master." Rolling my eyes, I took his hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mika.

...

He could hardly contain himself at the thought of being back at the cave with her. Knowing that she was still waiting for him, all alone made his lips curl into a mischievous grin. As he flew past, he saw Rin sleeping soundly under a tree in the nearby meadow, and he quickly allowed Jaken to plummet to the ground by her. Finally, allowing himself to land, he let himself breath in her scent. She was done with her monthly bleeding, and that made his blood heat. He wanted her naked and panting beneath him, and though he knew she wanted to wait, he would still show her pleasure beyond he imagination.

He halted his steps when he smelled another man with her, though not just any man; a demon. Growling stopped as quickly as it started when he heard her laugh. Knowing that she wasn't in any danger, he walked into the cave, seeing the most peculiar sight. A young cat demon was balancing all of their supplies on his head, while juggling apples with his hands and tail. Mika was doubled over with laughter at the silly song he was singing, and then she seemed to choke when he fell.

"Oh my gosh," She sobbed out, clutching her side. "You're so funny!" Her face was covered with tears, and Sesshomaru nearly left the cave. He had never seen her so joyful, it nearly pained him to see that it wasn't him causing her uproar. But when those honey brown eyes met his, he saw her laughter stop, and immediately sensed the hunger in her stare. His own want for her bloomed fresh, and his powerful aura filled the cave, causing the Chuuya to start, and cower behind his woman.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Though aroused, she seemed uncertain of what his reaction would be to the little one man circus in the cave. "This is Chuuya," She thought about what to say, "I guess I'm his master." She searched for a reaction on his face, but Sesshomaru was not at all surprised. He had expected some youngling to latch onto her during their travels, he was honestly surprised that it hadn't happened sooner.

"I see," was all he said, before heading towards them. He could sense Mika's fear, and a sudden maternal scent waved off of her. The great lord didn't show it, but he was slightly relieved that he didn't feel anything other than motherly concern for the boy. Picking him up by his hair, the tall dog demon examined the quivering cat in front of him. His face seemed to be haloed by the soft blonde waves, and his large eyes were lowered in submission. "Hm," was all he stated before placing the young man onto his feet, and walking out of the cave, casting a glance to Mika.

Jumping up, she began to walk after him. The walked into the forest for about an hour, distancing themselves from the cave. He wanted to make sure that the little cat demon wasn't following them. When he was sure, he turned to her, and crushed his lips to her own. He felt the worry seep out of her, and her earlier arousal radiated off of her skin. The quickly stripped each other of their clothes, savoring the taste, and feeling of finally being able to touch.

"Seven days," He growled, slightly angry as he nibbled at her earlobe. She shivered at his hot breath hitting her sensitive skin, hoping that he would be gentle, but knowing he wouldn't.

"I-I'm sorry, Fluffy." Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

...

"So," I drawled out, trailing my fingers down his strong chest, "I have a feeling that you were jealous of Chuuya," As I received was a smart smack on my ass, I knew my answer. "Hahaha, it's alright to be jealous, but of a little boy, Fluffy?" I received another spanking.

...

_A/N Oh gosh, I'm tired. I also wrote a HumanYasha fanfic, that I'll be updating at the same time around this one. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N, I am being REALLY lazy when it comes to writing... I literally wrote my Homestuck piece to avoid writing this chapter, and a new chapter for my other story... But I'm doing it... ugh._

_Okay, I hate it when fanfiction writers have long intros, so I'm just gonna leave it at "I'm a lazy asshole."_

_..._

My eyes widened when we approached the massive mountains; we had been flying for a couple days. I felt the chill of the high elevation nip at my skin, and Rin and Chuuya were cuddled together for warmth on Ah Un. I tore my eyes from the beautiful scenery to look at the two of them. They had gotten along much better than I was expecting, and I was sure Rin had a crush on Chuuya. Unfortunate for her, Chuuya might look like a teen, but he was indeed a man, and he had an attraction towards me. I frowned for the small girl, knowing how much a crush going unnoticed can hurt. The cat demon saw her as a sister, though you never know, maybe as she ages he will see her differently.

I held onto Sesshomaru a little tighter as the air got colder, and forced myself not to feel his erection against my hip. I gave him a withering glance, and he did nothing but raise an eyebrow. Stifling my chuckle at his comical expression, I felt his arm tighten around me.

"Rest, we're almost there." Sighing, I let my eyes fluttered closed, and melted against his warmth.

...

He felt her slump against him, finally letting her body submit to sleep. He glanced over to the young demon, his human ward, and the shivering Jaken, and then back towards his mountains; his mountains. He knew they were all excited to be out of the woods, and to almost be sleeping in comfort and safety; Mika especially. She had told him of her old life, and how in modern times humans reigned supreme, and she had never even believed them to be real. A slow, mischievous smirk formed on the demon lord's lips. Soon he'd be along with her, and he would make her his mate once and for all.

No one to disrupt them, not in a cave, not in the woods, but in his quarters, on a large soft bed. He could hardly contain his excitement, he'd never wanted to be home as much as he did now.

...

_A/N sorry! Really short chapter 'cuz it's my birthday! I don't have much time to write right now~~~ _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N, thank you evewolf123 for wishing me a happy birthday! And I like it when you guys review me, it motivates me to write!  
><em>

_..._

The feeling of silk and warm linens eloped my skin as I began to awake to the sweet sounds of birdsong. Eyes still closed, I brought my hand to my face and pushed my wild hair away and stretched out the aches from long travels. We had arrived to the castle the night before, and the welcoming party was impressive, though I was much too tired to deal with the festivities, and had Jaken take me to a room to rest. When I collapsed onto the soft, large bed that had occupied the room, my eyes immediately snapped shut.

It felt amazing to be on something other than the ground, or the hard, stiff sleeping furs we would travel with. So amazing that I've refused to get out of bed to even bathe. Supporting myself on my elbows, I sat up to gaze around the beautiful room. I was expecting a Japanese styled setting, though was slightly, and pleasantly surprised when I found to to be almost Victorian. A large vanity with a beautiful mirror, a large very soft looking sofa, and this bed were the only things that were there. The walls were shimmered with gold patterns, and the huge windows led to a balcony. Though the windows, and the curtains were tightly pulled shut, not allowing any sunlight to interrupt my slumber.

There were two doors, one that led to the outer halls, and the other to my own bathing chambers. Sighing, I realized that I would have to bathe sooner or later, so I stood from my comfy heaven, and slowly made my way to the big cherry-wood doors. Pushing them as hard as I could, I realized that they might be too heavy.

"Fucking dammit." I muttered under my breath, not noticing that I had a guest. Chuuya's small hand rested next to mine on the door, and he easily pushed it open. "Thank you." Being use to his silent footsteps, and sneaky personality, I wasn't surprised that he was there.

"No thanks needed master," I rolled my eyes, "The Great Lord Sesshomaru has commanded that I be by your side at all times. I am in charge of getting your food, clothes, bathing you, and any other duties you see fit," With that he bowed deeply, until his brow nearly touched his knees. Of course that dog wouldn't allow me to be alone, though it surprised me that he chose Chuuya instead of his own servant. Turning towards the open room, I gasped.

It was absolutely beautiful. The room was full of steam, and must have been connected to a natural spring in the mountain. It was much larger than the bedroom, and many pools of different hues filled the space. The walls shimmered iridescently, and in the back of the room a large waterfall poured, serving as a shower and the source of the pools water. A small elegant shelf held a variety of gorgeous bottles filled with shimmering oils, and a tray of lovey hand carved soaps. In the large corner nearest to the door, a big pile of silk pillows in many vibrant colors, and a large fireplace beckoned me to go back to sleep.

"Wow," I breathed out, "I might make this my bedroom, and stay here forever." Chuuya let out a little giggle.

...

After forcibly kicking Chuuya out of the bathing room, I was finally able to relax. I decided to rest in a small pool, and picked a small bottle of shimmering oil that smelled like fresh apples. Shedding my filthy clothes, I slowly slunk into the deep water, moaning as the heat relaxed my muscles and covered my element chapped skin. Dunking my hair under the water, I began to massage the oil into my scalp, and down to the tips. My hair has suffered from this year of rough living. I didn't have normal, silky tresses, but my course, and easily tangled curls needed to be brushed everyday to prevent them from matting. I didn't like it, but since I didn't have a shower before, I had to have it frizz.

I washed out my hair, let my mind drift back to the first time Sesshomaru brought my ethnicity up.

'''

_A few months back._

_"Everything about you is so strange," I was cuddled naked on his chest as he played with my long locks. "I've noticed that you're very different from the human women here." I chuckled._

_"Well, I'm not Japanese, so that should explain my appearance." I listened to his strong heavy heart beat. _

_"So, what exactly are you?" I drummed my fingers against his taunt tummy, and because to explain._

_"Well, it all starts with my parents. My mother was a ballet dancer from France, she has golden hair, and blue eyes, and she's close to your skin complexion. My father on the other hand is black," Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted, "Not the literal color, silly. But he has dark skin, dark eyes, and very coarse hair. He met my mother when he was working on a photography project in France. He met my mother because her dancing troupe were going to participate as models for him. They always told me it was love at first sight. They moved together to Hawaii, got married, and had me. I guess the mix of the two of them made me look a little exotic, but it's not that uncommon in my time." His hand skimmed up my arm._

_"Does your mother still dance?" I smiled at his curiosity about my life. _

_"No, after she had me she decided to stop. But she still gives lessons, and she even taught me, though I stopped after I turned 15." _

_"Why?" _

_"I just got bored, plus I was in so many sports, dance groups, and musical activities, I just wanted to let some go. So I dropped everything but Tahitian dance, guitar, violin, and choir." I looked up to his beautiful face, finding his eyes looking right at me. "My mother was a little sad, but her and my father supported me."  
><em>

_"You must really love your mother," _

_"I really do. I miss her so much."_

_"And your father?" I paused.  
><em>

_"Of course I miss him too, but I was never close to him like I am with my mother." I sighed, "He was always traveling the world for the perfect picture. He actually works for a pretty popular magazine." My eyes drifted to the forest, "He was never around."_

_Sesshomaru made a sound of understanding, and began to gently brush the tangles out of my hair with his nimble claws. I began to drift to sleep._

_''''_

I didn't realize that I had begun to nod off until I heard the door close behind me, causing me to jump. Turning to see who interrupted my relaxing trance, I warmed to see that it was no one other than my Fluffy; well, I didn't notice Chuuya cowering behind him. His eyes blazed when they found me, barely peaking out at him from the hot water. Immediately, Chuuya began to remove Sesshomaru's armor and clothes. Quietly giving a Chuuya a command, he began to walk towards me. I helplessly watched Chuuya run out of the room, leaving me alone with the obviously aroused lord. I was not in a very sexual mood, and just wanted to sleep. However, I had a feeling that anything but relaxation was on his mind.

...

The first thing he noticed about his beloved was that she looked exhausted. Her usually bright eyes were dull, and dark circles lined underneath them. But he couldn't help the blood and fire rushing to his loins when he saw her nibbling at her full lips, and the way her long black curls waved through the hot water. As he approached her, she swam to the edge of the pool, and rested her head on her arms. Though she was tired, and she looked slightly pained, he was never not shocked by how unusually beautiful she was. Stepping into the water with her, he pulled the sleepy girl onto his lap.

The back of her head rested on his chest, and he let his arm snake around her waist. He gently raked his nails over her navel, brushing over her patch of pubic hair, and reaching her thick thighs. She leaned back, pressing further into his chest. But his contact ended at that, and he let his hand leave her leg. He nearly chuckled at the venomous glare she threw his way.

"Wash my hair," He gently commanded as he swam from behind her to rest between her thighs. He pressed his back against her sex, and felt her take in a shaky breath.

"Could at least say please," she mumbled, causing him to smirk. Reaching for the small bowl next to the pool, and the small shimmering bottle, she began to wash him. Tipping his head back, she poured the hot water down his moon silver hair. The feeling was amazing, and a throaty grunt of appreciation sounded from his chest. Pouring the apple scented oil into her hands, she made her way through his pin-straight hair. He allowed himself to relax further, and rested his weight completely onto her when she didn't say anything to show discomfort. The sweet oil made his hair shimmer, and she began to braid it. "You have such nice hair, I'm so jealous." She chuckled.

"You hair is much more beautiful than mine." He felt her stop, obviously thinking about what he had said. He meant it. He loved the range of small to large spirals that cascaded down her back, the texture was interesting, and the color was so deep. He loved that she underestimated her own beauty, but it saddened him as well. He like that she was humble, but disliked that she couldn't see herself the way he saw her.

"I doubt that, Fluffy." She placed her hands onto his shoulders, and began to massage them with assistance from the oil. Her strong, yet elegant, calloused hands worked at his knots, and helped relax him even further. She rubbed his arms, back, and stomach, and gently placed her cheek on his shoulder when she was done. Placing a soft kiss onto his throat, she said she was getting out. "I don't want to get all pruney." She chuckled, trying to stand but as she tried to swim out from behind him, he held firmly onto her hip.

"Is something bothering you," His eyes warned her not to lie, but they also held concern. She sighed, sitting back down.

"I don't have any clothes." She said almost exasperated, "And I _refuse _to wear another kimono..." She wrapped her arms across her chest, and put on a stubborn face.

"I will alert the castles seamstress to meet with you." Her eyes lit up, and a smile split her face. "However, it must be appropriate. The demons of my court must believe that you are royalty from a far away land. Keep it," he tried to find the word.

"No, no! I understand!" Her hands clasped together, and she bobbed up and down in the water, bouncing breasts catching his eye. "I have the perfect thing!"

"Good," He pulled her into a kiss.

...

_A/N I have been procrastinating so hard on this chapter, omfg. _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N, Alright people, I'm pretty proud about the amount I update within the one hour a day I have to write... but I'm starting a new job, so they're going to come in a little slower. _

_ALSO, I really recommend that you look up the clothes I'm going to describe. _

_ANYWHOOOO~~~ enjoy this next chapter, and reviews do motivate me to write!_

_..._

I've never been so excited about clothes. I had sketched myself in so many different outfits, my hands were numb. I decided to go with dresses, nightgowns, etc. that had a Renaissance/medieval look. I had settled on ten gowns, eighteen everyday dresses, and eight floor length chemises. The seamstress had met me in my quarters, and awed over the super realistic sketches. She was an old spider demon with many arms and eyes. Her face was very friendly though, and she had a sweet grandmotherly voice.

"These are beautiful, child. I had never seen this style of clothing before." I smiled at the old demons compliments.

"Yes, well these are in style in my home." I planned to have the dresses in many beautiful hues, though all of the chemises will either be white, or pale blue. I also showed her my designs for new underwear and bras. "I would like the gowns to be made of finer material, like silk, velvet." I pointed to a paper that I had drawn some "fancy" underwear and bras, "These as well. And for the chemises something breathable, and comfortable for sleepy. And the same material for the everyday gowns, I want to be able to move quickly, but still look nice." We went over the colors, material, and my measurements, but her eyes zoomed in on a ballgown.

"This gown in particular is amazing. So many layers, such delicate detail." Okay, now she was making me blush. "I will have these ready for you in the next few days, however the more intricate gowns will take a couple of weeks." I nodded, and thanked her for her time, and she left with all of my drawings under her arms. I sighed and fell back onto the comfortable bed. I hadn't seen Sesshomaru since we met in the bathing room, and that was two days ago.

Two days. Where could he be? My heart ached, and I started to tear. The drawing had kept my mind off his constant absence, and now I was starting to realize how lonely I was without him. Rin had told me that he was always really busy when he came back to the palace. I knew I was being selfish, but I loved him. I heard Chuuya enter the room with my food, and I sat to greet him.

"Hey there, cutie pie. What am I eating today?" He blushed, bowed, and informed me that I had a special menu prepared for me. The platter was filled with buttery breads, sweet cakes, tender meats, fresh fruits, and tall glasses of milk, water, and sweet drinks. "God, I swear he is trying to fatten me up." I hadn't trained since we had arrived, and I didn't want to lose my lean physique. Looking down at myself, I poked my hard belly and swore that I felt it squish. When I had first arrived to this world, I had muscle, but now I was a force to be reckon with. Glaring back to the platter of delicious food, I couldn't help myself. I pushed my insecurities to the back of my mind, and ate most of the food with Chuuya.

"That was delicious," He sighed happily, "This is so much better than barely living in the forest." Resting his head on my chest, he gently rubbed my full stomach. Both Sesshomaru and I were use to Chuuya's overly affectionate displays towards me. Even when we did try to stop him, he would just go at it again the next day. Letting my hair run through his silky waves, I started to sing a lullaby my mother would sing to me as a child.

"_Sweet little bird, sing me your story. Tell me of your flight, and the stars at night. Tell me the tale of far off lands, and sing me the songs of the ones before you. Sweet little bird, sing me your story. Tell me of the clouds, and the color of sunrise. Tell me of the forests you perch, and sing me the songs of the oceans you pass. Sweet little bird, sweet little bird." _The cat demon purrs vibrated against my breasts, and the song my mother use to sing me had me homesick. She told me more than once that I reminded her of a bird, never to be stuck in one place, or caged.

"You sing so sweetly, Master." His arms wrapped around me, and he nuzzled my chest rather inappropriately. Though instead of correctly him with a smack, I kept petting his soft hair. I enjoyed the feeling of someone being close to me, I was pretty cuddly type of bitch. Chuuya stiffened as I wrapped my arms around him, expecting me to smack him away. The young demon relaxed when I held him closely, and turned until we were both on our sides. "You smell nice," he whispered, his voice a bit husky. I should have let go of him, but I wanted to be held. I could feel the waves of sexual tension flowing off his body, and he face pressed further into my breasts.

"Chuuya, I'm only going to cuddle you, nothing further." He slumped slightly in disappointment, but I could feel the determination. His nimble hands rubbed the small of my back, and since it seemed innocent I let it slide. He pressed into my back, and I hissed in pain. "What the fuck!" smacking his back.

"You're in desperate need of a good massage, Master." he sounded so scared from my outburst that I sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru told me that if you were ever in any discomfort, that I was to aid you," he gulped, "or he'd kill me." letting out a exasperated groan, and rolling onto my stomach, I quickly pulled off my shirt.

"**Fine!**" I pulled my wild hair from my neck, and pressed my face into the soft blankets of the bed.

...

_A/N, soooo, I got a new job, participated in some event, and have been pretty damn busy. SOOOO, I'm sorry for not updating. :)_


	14. Authors Note

I'm working a lot more, so I've literally been typing only a word a day. Sorry for the delay, but I'm not going to update for a while. Hopefully you won't forget about me. I do have half chapters for the stories, so I'm not quitting, just focusing on what's important.

Ttyl.


	15. Chapter 14

Chuuya's large eyes scanned Mika's strong back hungrily. He took his time to look at her, without seeming too obvious. The cat demon often preferred softer looking women, but is "master's" athletic yet feminine physique appealed to him more than he'd like to admit. Smalls scars and fading bruises lining her back made him hesitate. She's been through a lot before he'd joined their little group. Truthfully though, he'd never felt safer. However, he did wish that _dog _would not touch her so openly in front of him.

The thought of Sesshomaru gave him chills, and he quickly banished the frightening lord from his mind. 'Focus on her,' he thought to himself as he let his eyes trail over her voluptuous bottom and thighs, down to her small feet.

"Can you hurry the fuck up already?" jumping at her irritated tone, Chuuya scampered to the bathing chambers, and grabbed a small bottle of sweet scented oil. Rubbing the oil until it was heated, he spread it along her back, smiling as he heard a satisfied hiss escape Mika's lips. Kneading her tense muscles, Chuuya took the opportunity to get closer, sitting atop her bottom and straddling her thighs. When she didn't protest, he settled into the new position, nearly moaning in sheer perverse pleasure from the feeling of her soft bottom against him.

Hitting a knot near her shoulders, her body bucked up from the feeling. The movement caused her to rub against his already sensitive cock, and he gasped.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" she seemed genuinely worried, and Chuuya let out a shaky breath as she turned to look at him causing her to rub his hard on even more.

"I'm fine, Master." He replied in a controlled tone. Happy with the answer she turned back to allow her face to rest on her arms. The cat demon kneeded and rubbed, until moans and breathy pants escaped the human beneath him. The slightest squirm had him nearly in tears from the sensation. Over time he allowed his nimble hands to wander, though subtly. When his finger tips met the gentle swell of her breasts, and hearing no protest from his master, he became bolder in his touch.

His hands swooped under her, making gently contact with her taunt stomach, and heated breasts. Mika stiffend, causing Chuuya to pause in alarm.

"I sense Fluffy, Chuuya." She yawned in a sleepy voice. "You should get off now." Yelping in fear, and running to the bathing chamber to avoid the lords wrath, the quick young cat made it out just in time. He pressed his ear against the thick door to hear their conversation. But he only made out muffled tones. Sighing heavily to himself, he escaped through one of the many passageways in the massive castle, and found himself in the servant chambers.

"So close," he breathed out, hidden under his sheets, as he stroked his hardened burden to the memory of his masters voice.

_A/N_

_I still do not have a computer, this was all written from my phone. Fucking difficult._


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N Sorry about the length at which I haven't updated. However, I now have a computer! I am so excited!_

_However, my chapters are going to be shorter, and will most likely resemble drabble, rather than actual chapters. It's the best I can do with the amount of work I have irl. Sorry, but that's all I can do, :c_

_Forgive me, ;-;_

He was caught by surprise at being greeted by his woman, bare chested, hair wild, and leaning on her elbows with a cautious smile playing on her full lips. Surprise quickly turned to arousal, and arousal turned into anger when he sniffed out the cats lingering scent on her skin. As his eyes narrowed at the young woman, her lips trembled slightly. "Why do you reek of feline?" his still lust filled voiced murmured gently, weaving to her ears.

"Chuuya was giving me a massage, due to your request of him constantly caring for me," she paused, "He was under the impression that he would be killed if he were to ignore that command." Though her face showed her uncertainty, the raspy tone of calm never changed. Slowly, she rested flat onto the bedding, hands clasping over her bare chest, and closed her eyes to sigh. "I have given my sketches to the seamstress. You just missed her." Sesshomaru did not missed the subtle ring of hurt in her voice, and immediately felt guilty. He had not seen her for two days. Business with his lands and generals kept him away, and though he wouldn't admit it, fear of his feelings for her did as well.

Removing his heavy armor, he placed it on the intricate stand before making his way slowly to the bed. The hurt he could feel radiating off of her skin forced him to forgive the scent of the young cat tainting her lovely skin. Crawling over her resting form, he growled inwardly as his presence did nothing to affect her. Her scent remained the same, and the usually easily flustered human was doing very well against the mighty lords obvious advances.

Slowly, she opened her tired eyes to gaze into the perfect face of her love. The loneliness he saw there tugged at his heart, and his lips were on hers in an instant. She responded with eyes squeezed shut, and her elegant hands grasped at his robes desperately. Oh how he wanted to mark her as his! But even as his instincts screamed for him to make her his mate in that moment, he remembered how important it was to her to wait.

Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru marveled at her dark beauty. Face flushed, lips slightly bruised, eyes fluttering beneath their lids, and her long spiraling hair entangled in his claws. Nothing about his love was delicate, but in that moment she seemed as if she would break in an instant. He trailed gentle kisses over her lids, brows, cheeks, nose, lips, and basically her whole face was being assaulted with demon kisses. A small bubble of laughter built in her chest with every peck, and she began giggling at his unspoken apology.

"It's alright, Fluffy." She panted out after he finally stopped, "I was just a little lonely." She placed a gently finger on his creasing brow, musing at the fact that he only ever allowed his face to form expression when they were alone like this. Leaning up, he pulled her atop him, so she could straddle his strong thighs. "Oh gosh, I can tell you were too." She chuckled, as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 16

When I sensed Sesshomaru approaching the room, I calmly informed Chuuya. Though, a knot formed in my stomach at the idea of greeting him after being in the situation I had just been in. In a quick search for my shirt, and realizing that due to my quick temper I'd flung it across the fucking room, I turned around slowly, and rested on my elbows. Taking a quick glance at my breasts and back, I realized that the oil had sunk into my skin. Allowing myself to take a deep breath, I braced myself for his reaction.

The molten gold of his eyes took me in, and I could see lust overtake his features. He breathed deeply as he usually does around me, and to my dismay his face hardened with anger. Though with a quick guilt trip, and a bunch of kisses, we were both just happy to be together alone. As he playfully pulled me into his lap, I could feel him hard beneath me. "Sesshomaru, I..." My face heated, and I could feel my heart pound. Curiosity flashed across his otherwise blank face.

"Yes?" My mouth stayed shut, and my eyes were cast down. I could feel his grip tighten on my wrist, and he _lifted _his hips to grid into me. A gasp escaped my lips when his hard shaft rubbed against my sensitive clitoris, and wanting lips. "What is it, young one?" He growled out in a whisper, "You seem to be at a loss for words." Again he made such delicious contact between our wanting parts, and I couldn't help but let out a lewd moan. "Tell me what you wanted to say." My mind melted as he grabbed my hips, and began dry fucking me through our clothes. My bouncing breasts caught his attention, and he leaned up to catch a hardened nipple between his sharp teeth.

"Ah!" I cried out as he suckled roughly, pulling me closer to him as he thrust his hips upward into me. I wanted to feel him so badly, I needed his skin against me, his cock inside me. His deep growls, and quiet moans were driving me insane, and finally the words spilled from my lips. "I want you, Sesshomaru." I half cried out, half moaned. "I _need _you inside of me," he stopped at the words, and leaning into his ear I demanded, "**now."**

****I was flipped onto my back faster than I could blink, and I could feel my shorts being torn away in a flash. I looked to see the molten gold of his eyes streak into a beautiful, frightening red. His fangs were elongating, and though I was terrified, and that moment I wanted this beast to rule me. Fuck waiting, that shit is overrated. I wanted him _now, _and I couldn't wait a moment longer for him. I pushed at his robes, prompting him to rip them off. I sighed inwardly at his beautiful, chiseled body, wanting nothing more but to taste him. The demons large hands grabbed at my thighs, sharp claws slightly piercing the soft flesh. Leaning down, his long, hot tongue licked along my jugular, and in a demonic tone, he whispered sensually, "I am going to show you pleasure that you've never imagined." As I tried to reply, his sharp fangs sunk into my neck. Pain and pleasure bloomed, and as he marked me as his mate, my body built to a climax.

_A/N so, I'm diggin this whole "post short chapters everyday," thing. So, I think instead of long chapters once every few weeks, a nice short chapter everyday should be fun. Don't forget to review!_


	18. Chapter 17

His inner beast threatened to take over when Mika offered her beautiful body to him. Her demand for him to dominate her, to have him fill her was a call that he eagerly answered. Before he could stop to think, he marked her, and as he withdrew his fangs, he felt her shudder beneath him.

"Wow" a weak laughter came to her throat, "we done? That was pretty intense." A slow, genuine smile played at his lips, and her breath seemed to catch. He had noticed her strong reactions to his smile. The lord often wished he could smile more often for her, but found his forced grins horrific.

"No," he drawled calmly, gaining control over his beast, and returning to normal, "There is much more to come."

_A/N guys don't kill me. I am having major writers block, forgive me. (/-o-)/_


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N wow! Okay, it has been a while since I've updated this. I will repeat that my other story Uncertain Thoughts is no longer being worked on. A lot of people have been following it in hopes of me updating on a whim, but I really don't feel anything for that story. This story however, haunts me. I constantly think about it, so I'm going to type a chapter. I haven't updated because I moved cross country from Hawaii to Georgia, I got married to my wonderful husband, and now we're expecting a child! Yay! So here we go, thank you for your patience. This is my first fic, and still a little bit of my favorite. _

_Hella lemon._

_..._

His promise of further pleasure caused me smile. Sesshomaru was always so serious, so to see him as flushed and wanting as me made me happy. Though I pretty much knew nothing of demon culture, I had a feeling that we now belonged to each other in the most intimate of ways. "I love you, Sesshomaru." My sudden change of tone from playful to seriousness caused his eyes to peal from my body to look at my face. His large hand cupped my cheek, his amber golden gaze causing my breath to hitch. "And I you, my love." I met him halfway for a tender kiss, and I smiled into his lips when I realized this beautiful, powerful, and complicated demon was mine, and I was his.

Gentle claws found their way into my tangle of curls, and I pulled his body down to rest on mine as I deepened the kiss. His sweet breath shuddered hot over my cheek as he sought his way to my ear. As a tricky tongue flicked my lobe, I arched into his hard body, grinding against his erection as I tried to mold my body into his. For a fleeting moment I wish I was softer beneath him, but I also relished in hard muscle meeting hard muscle. He trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down my throat, nipping at my shoulder. "Ah, Sesshomaru." I murmured into his silky hair. A purring growl sounded gently from his chest, and I nearly purred myself as he kissed my breasts, taking my sensitive nipples into his wicked mouth. "Hm, I feel like you may have an obsession with my breasts." I chuckled softly as he continued to suckle eagerly. "You wrap your mouth around them whenever you get the chance," I moaned.

"Hn", he rumbled, sucking harder, though I yelped in surprise when he flipped me over to rest on my stomach. He ran a sharp nail down my spine, causing me to shiver as I peered over my shoulder to look at him. He was kneeling between my spread thighs, and as his hand started to grope and kneed my ass, I gasped in delight. "It may surprise you, but I prefer your plump bottom." He chuckled darkly. I pouted halfheartedly, and closed my thighs, to his displeasure. "Open them," he growled lightly, making me giggle.

"You wouldn't prefer me like this?" I asked coyly as I raised my bottom into the air, legs still closed, and upper body resting on the bedding. I heard him intake a fast breath, and I could feel that my feet were resting just below his pulsing erection. I ran the bottoms of my feet over his cock, stroking him gently, and hoping their roughness wouldn't bother him, and being rewarded with a moan. I wiggled my ass sexily in front of him, doing my best to hone in on my inner twerking goddess. I heard him gasp in surprise at my gyrating motions and shakes, and I immediately felt his hand grab my hip and pull me to his mouth. "Ah!" I cried, his tongue tasting me completely, filling my pussy with liquid heat. "Oh, god, Sesshomaru." my voice was muffled as I pressed my face into the soft mattress.

He released my hip and gentle spread my cheeks, and I nearly recoiled from his touch as I felt his hot breath in a place he had no business being near. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I gasp, almost flinging myself away. "What do you think you're doing?!" I looked back at him, flushing hotly as I saw the passion burning in his eyes. He pulled me firmly back in place, spreading me again, and coming close to my ass. I could feel myself twitch as his hot breath hit my flesh, and I nearly groaned in embarrassment. He did not answer me, but neither did his eyes leave mine. And I couldn't peel my gaze from his as I saw his tongue run over his lips, and gave me a firm lick. "F-fuck," I rocked forward as he began to work on me. He place his mouth on me, and tongued me gently, but the sensation was oddly erotic and deliciously embarrassing. This was a first for me, I thought numbly as I moaned loudly.

"The way you moved your hips and bottom," he growled between licking me. "I enjoyed that greatly." A pleased hum escaped his chest as he gave me a final, firm lap. I was trembling, looking up at him through hazing eyes, and I was so soaked it dripped down my thighs. He sat back to look at me. "Simply beautiful," he breathed out, taking a firm grip on his cock and lazily stroked his length. My heart pumped and my pussy clenched at the sight of him running his elegant hands up and down his thick shaft. "Stay like that, Mika," he purred, and I nearly melted when he said my name. I reached my hand between my thighs and played with myself, not realizing that I was nearly hypnotized by the sight of him touching himself. "Beautiful," he moaned.


End file.
